Save Me From Myself
by PhantomLilac
Summary: One rainy afternoon, a month after the events of "The Avengers", Loki appears on the doorstep of the Stark Mansion, begging the Avengers to kill him. Instead, they put him in a cell, under Thor's wishes to guide his brother back to the light. But what if Loki, bearing the grief of his actions, no longer desires to live, and is afraid of hurting the ones he cares most for? L/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Tony Stark**

It was a dismal day indeed.

Rain, rain, and more rain, pouring out like bouts of tears. What did I care? None, for the most part, but it seemed to take a downing effect on the other Avengers.

My assistant, Pepper, tended to them downstairs in the dining room. I could hear Steve consoling the thunderous Thor, who seemed in despair. It took me a moment to reconcile what possibly could be wrong this time.

Oh right.

_Loki._

That name made my blood boil. That idiotic god of mischief, who had vanished once more after his defeat only a month ago. Even so, his brother was mourning.

Personally I didn't see why Thor was so upset that Loki was gone. If I had an adopted brother who murdered, killed, and tried to enslave all of Earth, I would've wanted him gone for a long time.

But Loki was gone, gone to who knows where, and here were the mighty and powerful Avengers, all moping around as a result.

I stepped away from the balcony. I didn't have time for such nonsensical thinking, mourning over a person I barely knew myself, and began down the hall. The redheaded Pepper smiled.

"Good afternoon, Tony," she cooed, pulling me out a chair. I nodded in thanks, taking a seat between Steve and Natasha.

Steve patted Thor on the back, who had a hand over his forehead, rubbing it sorely.

"I wish...I _wish_ there was something I could've done, he was my brother," Thor rasped grievingly. I inwardly groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Should I order shawarma?" I offered, attempting to change the subject.

Barton sort of nodded, lifting his respectably lowered chin, acknowledging my notion.

"Sounds good to me," he mused, a glint appearing in his eyes. He loathed Loki as much as I did, but he hadn't dared to say a word about it.

I waited for any other responses, but since there were none, I abruptly left again, once more down the hall to order the food.

As I picked up the black cellphone, holding it gently to my ear, I patiently waited for a telephone ring, but instead I was met with the ring of the doorbell.

With a sigh, I bustled to the door, wondering who the heck was crazy enough to be out in bad weather like this.

With a swing of the heavy divider, I growled, "What do you want?"

Then my eyes popped. It was him.

It was that awful Loki.

Except...he was drastically different. Bone thin, even paler than usual, messy hair, and dark circles under his eyes. His clothing was torn by what looked like thorns, his helmet and scepter gone, but man, he was a mess!

_"I surrender,"_ Loki panted, desperation in his gaze, _"please kill me."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tony Stark**

"Kill you?" I echoed, puzzlement crossing my face.

Loki rolled his eyes in a sudden move of irritation, then attempted to shove past me.

"If you won't bloody do it, _I'll do it myself!"_ he snapped.

Thinking quickly, I grabbed the cuff of the man's shirt, dragging him inside and pinning him against the wall in my fit of temper.

"Now you're gonna tell me, god of mischief, what kind of joke this is!?" I responded aggressively.

Instead of receiving some sarcastic remark, I only saw this sheer look of grief crossing Loki's green eyes.

"Just give me a knife, poison, something, you blustering idiot! I want out...I can't live with myself. Are you satisfied?"

I kept my grip on his collar, and to my surprise he didn't flinch, rather dully closed his eyes, parting his lips to speak again.

"Please, please let me die," he whispered weakly. Suddenly, I heard the boom of someone running down the stairs, and I could only guess it was my fellow Avengers wondering what the ruckus was.

Of course, leading them was Thor.

The God of Thunder stood silently for a moment, before inside he must have broken a fuse. Something inside of Thor snapped, and his face scrunched up as he fought away tears.

"Stark, put him down."

I let go of Loki's collar, slowly backing away. If I hadn't let go, Thor probably would've crushed me no doubt. Of course he would've, because he trusts the arrogant Loki, and that bothers me to an extent.

Thor suddenly turned to us, and this mutual feeling of distress came across us.

Steve spoke up first.

"What are we going to do about him?" he grunted, crossing his arms.

"The plan is simple," Thor explained, "we'll keep him contained."

Awkwardly, we all glanced at Loki, whose face suddenly was dripping with tears. I don't believe anyone had ever seen him cry, but now he was silently weeping, and I wondered if our plan was the right thing for him. Maybe he ought to die, he was obviously too miserable to go on, and what if we waited too long and he destroyed some other town?

"I don't trust him while he's alive," Natascha hissed viciously. I waited for Loki to say something snappy back, but there was not a word.

"Who does?" I replied sharply. As long as he was in here, who knew what he would do.

Barton looked up from where he had been staring at his feet.

"What if we put him in a cell back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters? I could phone up Fury." he suggested.

"Yes…" Thor mumbled, as if lost and confused, "yes, we should keep him in a cell there. Loki would be safe, from others, and from himself."

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

Had it been some fortunate coincidence, or a dark, impending doom that Loki had returned?

Grief toiled in my heart when I saw his broken soul. He wasn't the same. He wasn't twisted with evil or blooming with happiness, he was destroyed.

And he had tried to kill himself.

I listened to the S.H.I.E.L.D. leader, called "Nick Fury", speaking with the others about Loki's containment. I had met the man once before, the month before when Loki had attempted to take rule of Midgard, but I wasn't particularly fond of him.

I wandered away from my group, down the vast, gray space towards the single occupied glass cell where my brother was now dwelling. I heard Tony call something after me, but I ignored him. Wasn't it him, hours ago who was ready to end Loki's life?

I approached the glass alone, and those piercing green eyes met mine once again. I placed my hand on the transparent material.

"Go away, brother," Loki snarled, "what do you want now? Haven't you taken enough from me already?"

I snorted. 

"And what might you mean by that?" I replied stubbornly.

"Oh, you know, the Asgard throne, favoritism of our...my surrogate parents. My sanity. Why don't you run along to your perfect little girl-friend, isn't that what Midgardians call female mates?" Loki growled.

I had almost forgotten about Jane. For a moment, my thoughts were deterred from my brother's despair, and warm, pleasant memories returned to me. Jane...I had to go see her again while I was still in New York.

Then I noticed Loki nervously hyperventilating, and I went back to reality.

"Loki? What's wrong?" I asked, fearing for his safety.

"Don't you understand, you fool? I want to die! I can't bear it! Just kill me already!" Loki screeched back, slamming a fist against the glass where I was. But as it was too thick, he only winched in pain, cradling his hand in his other one, before breaking to his knees in delirious sobs.

"Brother, perhaps I do not wish to see you dead. It is true, life is hard, but death is harder. Is there anything I could bring you when I return?" 

Loki's quivering lips opened as he exhaled a breath, attempting to calm himself.

"Books, please. I would enjoy some books." he mumbled, snuffing away his tears.

"Alright. If I bring you books, you cannot harm yourself in my absence, is that clear?" I demanded, hoping I could get through to him.

Loki nodded, still sniffling like a child after a temper tantrum, and I could only hope he would abide to my wishes.

I started off, finally turning away, with one look over my shoulder at my brother's weak state, before I returned to the other Avengers on the other far side of the establishment.

"Is everything alright?" Barton asked innocently.

"Loki will be alright. I am running out-I have to see someone. You all may all disassemble for now, I suppose. There's no threat." I explained, trying to keep a pleasant appearance.

I dearly had hoped I was right. I hoped while I went to speak with Jane, nothing bad would happen.

I would be terribly wrong...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thor Odinson**

My hand reached tenderly towards the knocker on the front of her door. When I grabbed it, I found my hand shaking nervously.

Would Jane care about me still? Would she let me in?

It had been quite a while since I had seen her, spent time with her for one long weekend. It had been the best time of my life...and I still missed her.

Hesitantly, I finally found the courage to knock, swallowing hard as I did so.

Finally the door opened, and I was immediately met with a gasp.

"Thor!?"

When at last I saw her, I smiled.

"Hello, Jane." was all I could muster, for feelings of regret and anguish fell upon me.

Her arms wrapped around my waist in a tight, friendly hug.

"I missed you. Where have you been?" 

It was time to catch up, for sure, for only seconds later she invited me inside for dinner.

I could never be happier.

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

I was a lost cause.

I didn't know what any of these meddling buffoons saw in me...thought I could "change."

I couldn't change, there was no way in the universe they could change me...but they could eliminate me. Was that really so hard? Was it really so hard to let I, the most wanted criminal on earth, die?

I shifted on this cot I was given. Oh, how uncomfortable it was. The springs were all busted, the bed creaked with every move, and it the pillows were hard as bricks.

I groaned, shifting to stare blankly at the ceiling. The medics here had bandaged up every single one of my wounds, including the knife wounds on my wrist. Considering I was a god, it wasn't enough for me to slit the one wrist apparently, for it did nothing but hurt, not kill.

Thoughts of hurt ran through my mind as I lifted my hands to look at them. I imagined what they'd still be like, had I been raised by my biological father, Laufey. I didn't want to think like that. He was a coward, and a horrible father.

And yet, I had killed him.

Not like he was the only brute I've killed. I killed plenty of people, that I was certain of. People whose names I did not know. People who were innocent. People who didn't deserve what I've done.

The weight of all their screams, their cries of anguish and fear, drummed against my ears numbly as I tried to expel the nightmarish realm I had slumbered my way into.

"_No please, do not run!" I cried aimlessly, the people around me scattering about._

_"Please, I don't desire to hurt you...please come back! Please!"_

_I looked down upon my feet, realizing I was drenched in blood. But whose?_

Thor lay yards away, his body tossed aside, covered in the sticky scarlet liquid. In my hand was a knife, equally stained.

I had killed him.

_And what had I gained from that?_

"_Thor!? Brother!? Please...no, this is my fault!" I wailed._

I fell to my knees, tossing the knife aside, before his marred, destroyed form, and wept. I had truly destroyed everything. 

_I shook his mighty shoulder, turning his mutilated corpse onto his back, finding Mjolnir, crushed into pieces from his limp hand. I had not only taken his life, but his powers._

_"Forgive me, o'Thor, forgive me my brother," I howled in misery, "for I did not mean to kill you, kill anyone...please get up, please don't be dead!"_

_But Thor never responded, instead his dead eyes gazed unmoving at the smog-covered sky, and I collapsed on top of him. There was no point in life anymore._

_Another voice startled me, grabbing my attention._

_"I shall slay you, you murderous Frost Giant!"_

I looked up, over my shoulder, but it was too late, for my alleged father, Odin, had a sword in hand, and it came crashing down upon me.

I jolted up, gasping in alarm, remembering it wasn't real...no, it hadn't been…

Once more my eyes moved to my hands. No knife, no blood, I hadn't killed anyone else. I couldn't do it. I would not allow myself to hurt another soul, for it would crush me inside out…

That is why death was the only answer. Too much hurt, too much pain, how was I ever to move on from this? I was trapped, trapped inside a fate of destruction. Trapped underneath the titles of the God of Mischief, Lies, and Deception.

I had never wanted this life.

I wanted to die with the title. No one deserved the pain I had carried on my shoulders.

And if death was the only way, so be it.

My hands tore away the bedsheets, looking for a loose spring. I wrapped my hands around one, tearing it up out of the mattress. The far end was sharp and pointy from abuse of previous, more than likely deceased cellmates.

Carefully, I traced the of the silver weapon with my fingertips. It was all over. The fools should have double checked the mattresses before they placed me in here.

"_I'm sorry," _I murmured, as I held it to the center of my chest. This was the end.

~.::.~

**A/N: Well then! Loki's definitely...not insane at all! Will he do it? Will he end his life? Find out next chapter ;)**

Oh yes, and one of my reviewers asked about Pepper being only Tony's "assistant." In _**Save Me From Myself, **_**Iron Man 2, 3, and Thor: The Dark World have generally not happened, or at least most of the events from that have not occurred. PepperxStark will happen though, I reassure you all! :-)**

**I enjoy all of your reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who is supporting my first Avengers fic! :-)**

**-PhantomLilac**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thor Odinson**

With books in hand, I finally made my way back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. I was content, having seen Jane again...and she had made me promise to come back the next day, which of course, I had agreed to.

"Thor, what took you so long!?" Stark yelled angrily as soon as I had arrived.

Why did he seem so upset? He knew where I was going...he knew it would take a while.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean." I replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right. Of course you don't know, you didn't stay at your sappy girlfriend's long enough to get the phone call. If Fury didn't intervene, your brother would've killed himself. He was about to pierce his heart with a sharpened spring for crying out loud!" 

My eyes widened, my jaw dropping.

"Where is Loki now!? Why would he…I thought he would be safe here!" I argued.

I couldn't believe he had done it again.

I had made my brother promise.

And he had broken it. As soon as I was out of sight, he had seized grueling opportunity and selfishly tried to end his life.

"We moved him to another cell, after Fury convinced him to drop the spring."

It didn't take me long to shove the Iron Man aside, looking for the leader, Nick Fury. That wasn't hard either, as he was only around the corner, looking at a surveillance camera.

"Why was nobody watching him!?" I spat, hurt gripping my heart. The eyepatched man merely gave me a look.

"Your stubbornness is going to get you nowhere, God of Thunder. Nobody knew there was a loose spring in the mattress." he responded cautiously.

My hands clenched around the small sack of books, my lip quivering from rage.

"What are we going to do about him then? I can't stay and guard him all the time."

Fury smiled, one that made me feel nauseous.

"Are you going to kill him in cold blood, or is he already dead?" I angrily commented.

Fury shook his head, gesturing down towards the cells. A young woman in a chair, holding a clipboard, was talking to someone behind one. I could only assume it was my deranged brother…

"I've already assigned a psychiatrist to work on him. She's an intern, so she isn't going to be there forever, but until he's no longer suicidal, and we know for certain we can trust him on his own, she's going to be watching him. I thought he needed someone to talk to."

I groaned, trying not to be irritated.

"My brother doesn't...talk. That's not how he works. I'm surprised she isn't shedding any tears yet. When he feels threatened he is known to be hurtful."

Natascha looked our way, mouthing the words, "mewling quim", before stalking away. A perfect example, I thought bitterly, of Loki's rude words.

"Don't worry, this method has been used before," Nick optimistically sniggered, "Loki will definitely be rehabilitated. It'll work."

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

"Put down the spring, Loki." Fury calmly had his hands up. They had taken down the glass shield, leaving me open to the world as I clutched the metal object close to my heart, ready to end it all.

"No!" I cried, pressing it a bit harder, feeling the sharp end barely prick through the nightshirt I had been provided with.

The man with the black eyepatch took a slow step forward.

"Think about the consequences. Thor mentioned you were fond of your mother, is that right? What was her name again?"

My stomach wrenched. Frigga. Mum...she was the only light in my world. I was utterly protective of her, as she had been the only spark of hope ever shed upon me. The only hope in the world that I could ever be loved. And she was light years away now…

"Frigga. My mum is Frigga." I gasped out, the silver, sharpened spring rattling in my shaky hands.

"How would Frigga feel if she learned from your brother that you killed yourself? Would that not despair her? You are her favorite, are you not?"

"Yes…" I murmured entrancingly, lowering the weapon at last. I fought back unstable tears again. Mum...I couldn't hurt her...I couldn't bring myself to do so, even if I felt so dead inside.

Finally, it clattered to the ground as it slipped through my numb fingertips.

"Good, good, walk away from the spring, you're better than this," Fury murmured. I began to slowly walk forward, until only then I saw him gesture for the guards.

How dare he, send guards to manhandle me and drag me to another cell when I could walk myself perfectly fine? I may have tried to kill myself, but I was a gentleman, not a dog on a leash!

I whirled to run, but I felt my wrists get grabbed. Struggling, I tried to find the strength to use any of my powers, but only to gasp when nothing happened.

Had I lost my ability of tricks and deception? Was I no longer granted the gifts of immortality? But how!? 

"Put him in cell 25, I know for certain that one won't cause any harm."

I was thrown inside, and the glass wall imprisoning me immediately came up faster than I had expected, and in frustration I curled myself into a ball, tearlessly crying.

I had been tricked again.

I was the God of Mischief, and I had been _tricked. _Had I really sunk this low? I let the idiot S.H.I.E.L.D. take advantage of my emotions, and look where that got me: back to square one. I wasn't getting anywhere, despite my desire for death.

"Sir?"

I looked up from where I had been huddled, not sure how much time had passed now that I had been brutally stripped from my only way out of this hellhole, to find a young woman in a little fold-up chair right outside my fishtank of a home.

For a S.H.I.E.L.D. member she certainly didn't look the norm. Dark brown curls folded up into a sock bun, blue eyes, and a white lab coat.

"Go away, peasant, I don't want to talk to anyone." I snarled.

No expression crossed her face. I would have to try harder than that, I supposed.

"Well, Mister Fury assigned me to make sure you stay out of trouble, and figured you might want someone who'll listen to you, so until you want to talk, you're stuck with me." she stubbornly responded.

I wanted to scream. I hated people who tried to make me speak of my problems. I didn't talk about issues, I _made _issues, but if my powers were gone, nothing would help me from this.

"Why don't we start with introductions?" she socially chirped, pulling out some sort of paper and putting it into the prong of her clipboard.

I glared at her, glowering with fury. If I wasn't so distraught, I would've broken through the glass and strangled the life out of this irritating little kitten, but then...then I would be burdened with another murder over my shoulders.

"I'm Annette Rose Black, I'm a psychiatrist intern at S.H.I.E.L.D., and I find it enjoyable to listen to different people's stories. Now you try."

I sighed. This woman...she was pushing my buttons, but I had to control myself before Thor returns and finds out what I've done. He will be furious. My brother will no doubt yell at me, and I will have to ignore it to the best of my ability and appeal as "in control."

"Loki Laufeyson, I tried to take over New York by enslaving them with the assistance of an extraterrestrial army and a glowing cube called the Tesseract, and I find _being alone _enjoyable." I grumbled.

"Well, that's a start!" Annette mewed.

She was utterly sweet when she talked. It made me sick to my stomach. I hated sincerely nice people. My brow furrowed in frustration.

"Yes, isn't it? Can you go away now?" I rudely remarked.

"Not yet, I-"

Suddenly we were interrupted by the angry yell of Thor somewhere not too far away. I rubbed my hand across my forehead. For Odin's sake, could he be any less quieter, as in ever?

"And that would be my adoptive brother, Thor." I groaned.

"I wasn't aware you had family." Annette responded.

"Biologically speaking, my family is dead. I'm the son of a monster," I bitterly spat, "and I was raised by one monstrous liar of a father and one kind mother. Thor just happened to be that annoying elder brother who always got what he wanted. A spoiled brat."

"I understand. My parents died in a plane crash when I was a little girl, so my sympathy goes with you." Annette mused quietly.

"You are a Midgardian," I scoffed, "not a Frost Giant raised by selfish Gods. Frost Giants are terrifying, brutish, and vile creatures. That is exactly why I am not loved."

Right then and there, Thor marched his way over. I didn't believe he had heard any of our conversation, but now I knew for certain he had heard of what occurred an hour or so before.

"Brother, I only left you for a while and you already attempted suicide? Can I never trust you, even so when I brought you books as you requested?"

Immediately, through a slot that suddenly opened through the cell, a handful of books was pushed through, and I scrambled to pick them up. I loved books. They took me away from the pain of reality...and gave me knowledge of this odd Midgardian world I knew not much of.

"You must be Thor!" Annette exclaimed.

Oh, she was like a rash on my skin…my blood boiled whenever she spoke. Could I just be alone for one second without someone babying me?

"I'm Annette Black, Loki's new psychiatrist! Pleasure to be acquainted!"

She grabbed his hand, shaking it, which made him look very uncomfortable.

"Thor Odinson, pleasure as well...please tell me he didn't hurt himself." he stammered, but I could hear the pleading in his tone.

"I'm perfectly fine on my own! I don't need you all over me every second of the waking day!" I brutally responded.

"Brother if you are so fine on your own, you wouldn't have ripped apart a mattress to get a sharp spring to pierce your heart! You are blind to the harsh reality-Loki, I don't want to lose my only kin!" Thor raged.

With that, Thor shook his head and marched away, leaving me alone with that odd woman on the other side of the glass, and the hurt began to settle in.

As much as it hurt, he was right.

I was blind. Hadn't I always been?

~.::.~

**A/N: So what do you guys think of Annette Rose Black? She will be very important in this story ;)**

**I promise there will be more Jane later on, right now I am focusing more on Loki and Thor's rather difficult relationship.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki Laufeyson**

A new routine was brought upon me for the following several weeks.

Awaken calmly (if not plagued by brutish nightmares), receive and consume tea and toast, and alternate between reading (which I tolerated more than the option two) and listening to Miss Annette badger me.

I looked up from the book of philosophy I had began to enjoy when Annette took a seat, ready to ask me even more questions.

"Good morning-"

"If you disturb me one more time while I read, you unbearably annoying pest, I will-"

"Will what? Didn't you already say before that your powers are gone?" she responded with that sickeningly sweet smile.

Ugh. I hated how she manipulated me into talking about horrid things like…feelings...and issues...was it because she was a clever doctor or because she was an annoying woman that made her capable of doing so?

Perhaps the real reason is because usually nobody listened to me. She seemed to not even object when I spoke how I felt about things, how I loathed my prickly blonde pansy of a brother's impulsive need to look after me, ever since I was young.

"I don't know for certain. I don't know if it's temporary or if they truly are gone," I admitted, shutting my book at last and placing it down. There would be no escape from her little sessions, this I knew.

I shifted to face her on my plush seat. She had insisted to Fury I get a chair instead of sitting on the tile floor. I don't know why I needed one, it wasn't like it hurt or anything, but I had to admit it was a little comfortable...maybe a lot better…

"So, let's begin shall we? You know the routine."

"Know the routine," I grumbled, "I'm forced into this disgusting routine."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Okay."

"Feeling an incline away from crime?"

"I don't know."

"Any change in heart?"

"I really don't know. Can you ask something else?" I snapped.

"No, I have to fill this out, Mister Impatient," Annette responded. I threw my head back with a groan.

"You act like a whiny teenage boy, you realize that, right? You aren't going to leave the cell if you don't behave yourself."

"Why should I? My brother and his little girlfriend are more than doubt frolicking about without a care in the world while I'm stuck here surrounded by people who hate me, and my only friends are books!" I responded bitterly, crossing my arms.

Annette giggled, setting me off.

"What's so funny, you mewling quim!?"

"You're acting ridiculous, Loki. I'm your friend, I don't hate you. If you looked at things optimistically, you wouldn't be stuck here."

It dawned upon me. Of course she was right. Even if I had to fake it, I had to act pleasant to get my way out of here. I didn't desire to commit crimes...I just wanted to run away to somewhere far where no one would bother me ever again…

"And I don't think you're evil as the people here make you out to be, you're just really grumpy."

I scowled at this.

"I'm not grumpy."

She giggled again. Were all women this annoying? Did they all giggle at things that were not of amusement?

I picked up my half-finished tea, hoping it would provide me a bit of relief, before I grabbed it and drank it as calmly as possible.

"Are you done having a temper tantrum? Can I carry on now?"

I sighed, placing the cup down, letting my eyes flutter shut.

"Yes, but my opinion of how you bug me will not cease."

"I think I can live with that." she mused.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

"You're back!" Jane squealed.

"Aren't I every day?" I replied with a smile. As usual, we hugged, and she led me into her home, where more than likely she had some meal prepared.

"You swear you don't come here just for the free food?" she teased.

"Of course not, why would I be in New York when I'm the prince of Asgard if it weren't just to see you?"

Suddenly, my eyes met with another woman who was in the room. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's this?" I asked nervously.

The woman jerked her hand out, much like that odd psychiatrist Annette, who forced me to shake her hands.

"Remember me? I'm Darcy! How'dya do, Thor?"

"Uh. I'm fine, thanks." I replied.

She leaned in for a moment, this cocky look on her face, and whispered, "You're dating my best friend, and boss. She really loves you, break her heart and I'll break you."

Alright. Creepy.

She leaned away, this pleasant smile crossing her face. I realized Jane had not even noticed any of this weird awkward employee-over-protecting-her-boss-episode occurring.

Jane turned back around, a pot in hand as she placed it over the stove, setting it to boil.

"How's your brother? The past few months you said he hasn't been doing so well," Jane changed the subject.

"Loki's a stubborn one, he'll pull through eventually," I mumbled, only hoping I would be right.

Loki...I wish my brother understood how we only desired to help him, we trusted he wouldn't hurt anyone, but what of himself? If we set him free, would he go searching for death? It was true, he was doing much better, and hadn't spoken of suicide since, but he still seemed to be hurting, still out of reach.

It had never been easy, talking to him. When we were young, even though we were close, part of him was standoffish. And then as we grew older, our friendship collapsed...and turned into this.

"You sure?" Jane added, this look of concern in her gaze.

I forced a smile onto my face, even though my uncertainty still underlay my emotions.

"Yes, I think with the Midgardian program S.H.I.E.L.D. has placed him in, he will recover. I have no doubt of so."

The one thing I had no doubt for the most, however, was that my mutual love with Jane would not be the only wedding we would hear of soon.

The way, though masked with arrogance and denial, Loki looked at Annette when she laughed or smiled, just that glimmer in his eyes gave me hope. Hope that he would see that his friendship with the young doctor could be something more if he stopped his childish foolery.

But what hope was there, if he will never look past his hateful, grievance of a past?


	6. Chapter 6

**Loki Laufeyson**

"_I shall slay you, murderous Frost Giant!"  
_

I sat up in the mattress, digging into the bedsheets once more for a loose spring, but I didn't find one, only to stare down at my hands, which were once again a rich blue color.

"Why does this keep happening!?" I growled in frustration. I collapsed back onto the bed, the darkness swirling around me.

I hated myself.

"Brother?"

Thor had appeared with a candle, and took a seat where Annette usually was.

"Go away." I grumbled.

"The guards are off duty today, so I'm watching you."

"Watch me _sleep?"_

"Well if you put it that way…"

I let out a hiss of irritation when I realized where I had touched the wall, frost had covered it in a small patch.

"Irritable...useless...why does this always happen? Can I please have one normal dream, one normal life?" I spat angrily.

"Loki, are you alright?" Thor continued to badger me. I tugged a hand through my probably messy hair.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I was just _lied _to since birth, _and I can't control when I turn into a Jotun." _

Thor sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't act like it's my fault. I didn't know this either."

"What do you want, Thor? Go away, please…" I snarled, my hands shaking as they began to change back to a snowy white hue.

"Well, I wanted speak with my brother if he's in there somewhere." Thor murmured.

"Loki Odinson is dead. Only a hollow shell remains," I bitterly replied.

Thor scowled through the flickering light of the candle.

"If he was dead, then why did he come back?"

"Not quite sure what you mean."

"Even if it was to...kill yourself, you came back for help. I wanted to talk to you about something very important." Thor explained.

"Well, can it wait until I'm not in this ratty hellhole?"

"No, it can't. Jane and I are to wed."

My bit my lower lip, knowing if I screeched my hatred at Thor, nothing good would come of it.

Of course! My brother would wed the little peasant girl and not an honorable Asgardian like Sif! Of course he would come here and bother me with his happiness while I slowly rotted in this cell, condemned to loneliness. Oh, how jealously furious it made me.

Thor always got what he wanted.

"Good for you and Jane, then," I grumbled.

"Are you not even happy?" Thor dismayed.

My eyes glowered in the shadows.

"Name reasons why I should be happy. I'm dead on the inside, Thor! I'm not even Loki anymore...I have no reason to live and you are forcing me to keep living like this. Hast you considered that I prefer being alone than to be annoyed by you and Doctor Annette? This, brother, is torturous for me." I vainly responded.

"I believe you are embittered to Miss Annette. Have you noticed the way she smiles at you, or laughs? If you were kinder to her, brother, she would be more enjoyable. I know I probably should not be saying so, but this is only Phase One, in your cell. In twenty days from now, Fury is going to be testing you to see if you're ready for Phase Two. Do you understand what I am telling you? He's going to set you loose...but it doesn't mean you won't be watched. This is the least of your troubles."

Twenty days...test…

This wicked grin appeared from my lips, and I nearly laughed. Oh, this was so simple! This was all so very simple...I would be free in less than a month if I faked it well enough. I wasn't sure what would be concealed in "Phase Two." 

I could leave. I could go far away, to a remote little spot in my corner of the world…somewhere where no one would ever find me, somewhere where I could just be alone.

The God of Mischief would reign again...all alone…

But then, I felt this pang of guilt in my chest.

I was acting idiotic again, thinking so selfishly.

If I were alone, Thor would always find me. He always did. He would follow me, no, not just him.

All of S.H.I.E.L.D. would always be watching me. Even if they set me loose, their eyes would be everywhere, knowing my every single move.

Which was what Phase 2 actually was, this was something certain. They would assign me a living quarter somewhere not too far away, and I knew this would not be last time afterwards I would see Fury or Annette.

I hated that girl! I hated her with a burning passion...why did Fury assign her to me? She was the single most annoying Midgardian I had ever met! How dare Thor suggest I be kind to her, suggest that she let alone liked me? She knew she was annoying, that is why she irritates me so, she finds it _fun _to anger me, because I was powerless against her, against anyone.

I was useless. I was powerless. I was...I was weak...and I always would be. I would never be a King, I would never rule anyone. I was no longer unique.

I was just like everyone else now, insignificant, which hurt me so deeply...I would never be special...no one would ever care, but why should they? No one wants to look after me, someone who nearly destroyed New York, then tried to kill himself out of grief.

Did I want the life Thor had? Did I!? Of course I wanted his life...how dare he think I would be happy with him when he got everything I never could've!

"Loki? You're not speaking." Thor interrupted my crazed thought process.

"What?" I blinked, looking up, as if I had been headfirst drenched in a bucket of cold water. Confusion bubbled over me for a second, before I remembered where I was, bitter hatred once again filling my soul.

"It's almost dawn, why don't you go back to your new fiance?" I sniggered furiously.

"I will, once I know you're going to be alright."

I tried to rude the exhaustion from my eyes. I no longer felt strong enough to carry on this argument...too tired to even be angry anymore, for where would that get me? I would only be in here longer, I deduced, if I keep fighting with everybody.

"I will be much better once you are spending time with someone more mentally stable than I. Just go to..._ah_, her name is…?"

"Jane. Her name is Jane."

"Go back to Jane, then, please," I groaned, "I will be okay when you're not fussing over me."

Thor sighed once more, shifting up from his seat.

"Please Loki...just this once, try to think on the positive side of things," Thor mused as he left, blowing out the candle.

I pulled myself back into my bed, the covers up to my chin, as I tried this odd notion of "positivity." It didn't seem to be working, for not a gleeful thought crossed me in my soon-to-come dreams.

_Then there was nothing but Annette's smile,_

_and this odd, warm fuzzy feeling stirred in my chest._

_Even though I knew this was only a dream._

_I couldn't help but wonder why her smile made me happy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Thor Odinson**

"Come back for more of my taunting?"

It was 10 days until Loki's "test" that Fury had spoken of, and the thought of my brother roaming free in New York made my stomach sick.

I did not trust him. Not yet. Not after he had killed dozens of people nearly three months before, escaped when we had tried to send him back to Asgard for judgement, and then in desperation tried to take his life.

"I came back not for your cruel words, but to keep your tricks in check."

Loki had a sarcastic laugh today, the same twisted, maddened smile that had once been used for harm.

"Did I not warn you if you acted in this manner, Loki? I am trying to help you!"

"What's the use? Oh, dear Thor, you know it well in your heart as do I, I will never change!" Loki screeched, balling his hands into fists.

Suddenly his face turned red from what I could not decipher as either rage or grief. This registered to me as grief as he crumpled to his knees, sobbing out in pain.

"If you had not disturbed me when I awoke from my nightmare only more than week ago...I was going to try to freeze myself to death. Don't you understand? I don't trust myself, Thor, I am never going to survive alone out there! I will either kill someone or murder myself!" Loki spat in recoil.

I could see some guards stirring, and somewhere I was certain that Fury was watching. The thought of our argument being pried upon sent shivers down my spine.

"There's good in you, there's still the brother I cherish inside. I want him back-"

Loki interrupted me in a bout of pure anger.

"He's _dead! Wake up!_ The moment that buffoon of a god Odin told me...told me I was not of Asgard, I died! Loki Odinson is gone! Loki _Laufeyson_ shall reign!"

"I don't believe that." I countered. My hand tightened around Mjolnir, as if to ease my frustrations.

I wished my brother would listen to me...he kept cycling through these alternates of pleasant and wicked natures, and when I attempted to correct him, he would either explode into fury or tears. But I would not give up.

"I want you to be there when Jane and I wed." I tried to change the subject, but this only seemed to bring more upset.

"Why, so Odin can have his puppy guards pounce on me when your back is turned and whisk me to the dungeons of Asgard? He would never allow me back." Loki chuckled, falling back onto his recliner. Now he was merely sarcastic, I knew I was wearing him out.

"What about Frigga? What about Mum?"

"Odin won't let her intervene if he wants me dead, I thought you smarter than this, Brother."

"Father wouldn't kill you, I would _not_ allow for such a thing."

Loki snickered maliciously.

"But if you were to try to murder anyone there, I would not hesitate to end your life myself." I added firmly.

He clapped his hands together.

"Goody, when does this take place exactly? Sounds fun." he exclaimed with a grin.

A little bit of doubt hit my mind, that maybe I was wrong, that he would never change his ways, but I wanted the brother I missed so terribly to come home.

"Well, given it is the Midgardian month of 'April', Jane wants it to be in 'August.'"

"The sooner I am out of here, the sooner I shall go shopping for a new costume," Loki mocked, "perhaps I should get something as tight and spangly as your little friend, what is his dreary, pathetic name... Captain America? God bless America!"

Right then and there, Steve looked up at the two of us from where he had been studying something, annoyance in his gaze.

"My outfit isn't that tight. Keep laughing, sir, and we'll lock you up longer." Steve growled.

"Oh really? Why are you and your groupies still here then? Do you not trust me? What a pity. Tell Mister...ah, I'm not good with names...Stark was it? Tell Mister Stark I could go for that drink about now, your Midgardian talk is boring me." Loki continued.

I sighed from frustration.

"Loki, stop. You are making a fool of yourself." I grunted. From behind me, Miss Annette tapped my shoulder.

"I can take over from here." she politely chirped. I shifted out of her seat for her.

"Finally! Someone with common sense around here!" my brother shrilled.

"Good afternoon, Loki. Faring well?" Annette asked, pulling strands of bangs from her eyes.

A viscous smirk appeared from the corners of his lips.

"I would be, if I were not being badgered by these bumbling buffoons."

"Loki..." I growled.

Miss Annette seemed to ignore the fact others were there, rather carrying on with my ignorant brother without a care in the world.

"Have you had your tea yet?" she asked.

"No, I woke up late." he admitted, shifting into a more pleasant mood. I wasn't even sure if he realized I was there, and I was shocked by the odd chemistry the two polar opposites were having in their conversation.

"I will have that fixed immediately. Lemon? Sugar?" she asked, rising from her seat. Annette opened a side panel close to the cell, and began tapping on it, exactly what she was doing I could not tell.

"No lemon, one cube." Loki responded. Only seconds later, a slot on the side of the cell opened up with a placid cup of tea inside.

"Midgardian technology these days..." I gasped, marveled with this odd contraption. Then again, S.H.I.E.L.D. did have far more advanced technology than any place I had ever seen.

"We can't exactly open prisoner's cells just to bring them tea, it's not safe." Annette sharply grumbled, before shutting the side panel and returning to her spot.

"I don't expect you to open the cell," I defended, feeling as if she were treating me lame.

_"Thor, stop. You are making a fool of yourself,"_ Loki amusedly mocked. My blood boiling, I stalked away, finding it no use arguing with him.

Hopefully, in ten days' time, he would have a bit of heart left in him to pass his test successfully, whatever that test may be. And maybe, he would find a bit of heart in him to return Miss Annette's obvious affections.

~.::.~

**A/N: Seems like Loki is a sarcastic trickster again, at least for now ;)**

**What do you think of Annette? She's rather fickle, isn't she? You shall see more of her for the next several chapters :)**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	8. Chapter 8

**Loki Laufeyson**

_Thor was taking violent beatings by that brutish monster._

_Thinking quickly, I picked up a sword from a fallen animal below me, rearing up from behind and jabbing it into the creature's back, right through its chest._

_It limped to a side, and I barely had time to react when it grabbed me, pulling me right into the blade with it. A short gasp escaped my lips, my hand reaching to the small bomb on its thigh and clicking it on._

_Agony. Agony was all I felt, Thor letting out what I guessed was a yell of anger, I couldn't really tell through the blood roaring through my ears._

_"See you in _hell_, monster!" I spat furiously, watching as it struggled to get the flashing red device off of itself, before imploding into the small wormhole it opened._

_Only silence hit me, all was quiet. Gasps escaped my chest, and I knew this would not be the end..._

_Suddenly, what had been Thor, changed to Annette as she cradled my limp body in her arms...I didn't understand..._

_"You aren't going to die, stay with me, please!" she screamed._

I was whirled out of my dream by a loud beeping sound. I jolted up, nearly hitting my head on the back of the bedpost.

"Get up, it's testing time," Stark said monotonously.

I glared at him, arising from the bed with a tired yawn. I could not help it, it was so early.

"Isn't that splendid? You'll never have to see me again after this," I replied bitterly, holding out my arms through the now-removed glass wall. The handcuffs came on, just as expected, and for the first time in months, I stepped out of the cell.

I grinned madly, pleasurably soaking in my surroundings for the first time not behind glass, before I was forced out of my brief joy when Stark began to tug me along, the Banner scientist right behind me.

"Need your boyfriend's assistance to keep me in check?" I asked as innocently as possible. To my dismay, neither found this amusing.

"Your jokes are wearing thin, God of Mischief. Need another book to read on how to be funny?" Banner responded.

I rolled my eyes when Stark smirked at this. And they called themselves funny...the gall of them.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

I stood, awaiting Loki's arrival to the testing room. This was it. I had no idea what was to happen, I did not know of Fury's plans, nor did I believe the rest of the Avengers, or even Miss Annette, knew.

Annette, who stood beside me, smiled as Loki entered, Banner and Stark on either side of him, while he was handcuffed.

"Tony, Bruce, you're both dismissed, thank you." Fury simply said. Loki's handcuffs came off immediately, and both Avengers left, locking the doors behind them.

"So why am I here again?" Loki asked, crossing his arms in impatience.

"We're going to test you, to see if you are truly ready to go to the outside world." Fury explained.

"Fun. Are you going to throw my weaknesses at me? I have a soft spot for kittens." Loki squealed with a grin.

Suddenly, a slot opened from the ground, making Loki step back. I leaned forward to see as a simple silver case had been left there.

"What's this?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your test. Open it, consider it a gift."

Loki bent down, carefully opening it, and as he peered in, I swore his face turned a shade of green, and this queasy, dizzy look crossed his face.

"Where did you get this?" he whispered, picking up his scepter.

I must've paled the moment Loki held it, the murderous weapon he had once used to attempt to enslave New York.

It's core glowed blue when he held it at last, hands shaking nervously, eyes wide.

"Why would you give him a weapon!?" I snapped at Fury. He smiled, but turned back to Loki.

"It's yours. Do as you wish."

_"Where did you get this!?"_ Loki repeated, anger in his words.

Annette nudged me in concern, leaning over and whispering, "Be ready if he ends up destroying something."

"I don't think he will," I murmured back, "I will kill him otherwise."

"What does it matter where it is from?" Fury inquired.

"I took this to your Midgard Antarctica, threw it in the ocean and built a glacier around it!" Loki screeched, "now tell me, did you remove it from where I had laid it to rest as a plot to get me to turn against your idiotic, whiny authority? Was this all a setup so I would unleash its powers and your so-called soldiers could send me to my death?"

Loki swung it, pointing it at Fury, as if to unleash it's power, and I held up Mjolnir steadily, as to fight back, when suddenly...

My brother let out a furious yell, returning it to grab it with both hands, before SNAP!

Just like that, Loki had broken his scepter, destroying it into two jagged pieces. His fists clenched tightly around the broken pieces, and I saw ice form onto it, his eyes turning red from frustration.

Miss Annette's face was somewhat fearful, and for a moment I felt sorry that she had to see Loki in his form of rage and his Frost Giant prowess.

"You've passed, congrats. We're still going to be watching you. Dr. Black, will you take the patient onto Phase 2?" Fury exclaimed.

Annette nervously nodded, hobbling towards the locked doors of the Chamber where Loki was standing, now having dropped the broken pieces of his scepter, in utter shock. I followed Annette, worried that my brother would have a meltdown.

"Loki, you're free. I had my doubts, but you've done it." I queried.

"They cheated," Loki innocently cried, "they lied. They shouldn't have disturbed the scepter...they shouldn't have messed with my contract."

"Contract?" I echoed.

Loki whirled to face me, anxiety and fears in his gaze.

"The tesseract...I bargained with that brutish alien for power over it. But someone else wanted it. Something else wanted power from the tesseract, without that something's help, this blasted agency wouldn't have found my scepter. Do you understand what I'm saying, brother!?"

"Go with Miss Annette and calm down, Loki, you are speaking madness. I will visit you in the morning." I calmly replied, his words confusing me.

I didn't understand at all what Loki meant. Bargain? That I knew of, but something else? There was no something or someone else, this I was more than certain of. What did he mean, that S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki grabbed the cuff of my shirt, slamming me against the nearby wall.

"Something or someone is out there, Thor! Power is corruptible, I paid the price for gambling with the tesseract. There are more artifacts like so that contain deadly secrets..."

I gently shoved him off, where Miss Annette calmly slipped her fingers to entwine hands with my brother, tugging him away as tears began to coat his face.

"You aren't _listening_ to me!" Loki cried, before he was out of sight.

Whilst I didn't understand his words just yet, a little bit of doubt came inbetween.

Why did Fury have the scepter in the first place, anyways? He knew that would make Loki emotionally break as he did. It was a cruel, unusual test, but now that Loki was out of this facility, I had no reason to stay to find out, for none of that would end well.

Power was indeed corruptible, and I knew that Loki was perhaps far from murderous as he once had been, but now that he was out in the open world, would he butcher himself? Would the moment Miss Annette kept distracting him from his pain with her openhearted conversations eventually slip away and he would commit the intolerable act of suicide?

_"Loki," _I thought edgily,_ "prove me wrong, that you aren't going mad."_

~.::.~

**A/N: Hmm, how did Fury get the scepter? What could Loki possibly mean by "someone or something is out there?" You'll be certain to find out in later chapters.**

**Anyone else like the Thor 2 reference? Weird how Annette was in there...*coughAnnettexLokicough***

**Please read and review! Thanks so much!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	9. Chapter 9

**Loki Laufeyson**

I stared blankly out the window at the rain that was just beginning to fall, splattering the glass and distorting it.

"So why am I here?" I asked.

"You're going to be living here for a while. Fury chose this home on purpose, as it's away from prying eyes and right outside New York City. You will be safe." Annette explained gently.

I turned to face her, anger filling me, as I replied, "You mean these humans will be safe from me, right? You don't have to lie to me, Miss Annette, this is merely another cell. I cannot use your automobiles, and I certainly cannot use my powers for the time being, so in a way, I am trapped like a mouse in a maze! Now tell me this: where's the end of it? The light at the end of the tunnel?"

She scowled, scrunching up her small nose and crossing her arms.

"I don't know the answer to that."

I groaned in frustration, stalking away from her towards a little hallway. At the end of the hall, was a doorway, and I opened it to reveal a bedroom. I slammed the door behind me, plopping down on the bed.

It was agonizing. Thor, Annette, Odin... nobody understood me. I had meant well in my intentions from the start, but with the loyalty I had entrusted in those closest to me was returned in hatred, lies, and betrayal, and what did they expect!? For me to be happy with that? Their lack of acceptance for who I was had corrupted me...and now I was to rot in Hell for the rest of my days.

I heard a simple knock on the door.

"Go away, you are of no use to me!" I snapped in anguish.

"I just wanted to let you know my bedroom and office were down the other hallway by the living room. If you come out of your temper tantrum, please, do let me know so I can make us dinner." Annette's voice sounded, before I heard the sound of her high-heels clicking against the floor, echoing away into nothingness.

Oh, what a fool I was! What an idiotic, bumbling fool! Once again I had shoved an opportunity for a real friendship away...which could've someday become much more than that... and made myself look tremendously stupid.

I shifted off of the bed, moving to shut the drapes that were previously not blocking my vision of the endless rows of trees and the thick, gray thunderstorm.

If I were to be trapped in this maze, I had to make the best of it.

I left the bedroom at last, following the mental directions Annette had given me, before I opened what I presumed to be the doorway to her office.

She was writing something, I could only assume to be documents, and her curly brown hair was down. I had never known how seriously long her hair was, down a good few inches past her shoulders...in fact, I had never seen her hair down, period.

I awkwardly came out of my gaze, and cleared my throat, arousing her attention. She whirled around in her swivel chair, her eyebrows raising.

_"I'm sorry."_ I said with a nervous swallow. She smirked.

"Well, that was awfully fast, and thank god too, because I'm starving." she remarked.

"Then why didn't you fix yourself something?" I shot back, which made her giggle.

"I wasn't about to make something myself and then have you be hungry while I am eating, it is bad manners." Annette squealed.

~.::.~

**Annette Black**

Loki didn't quite understand the concept of pizza.

He sat in the dining room chair, staring at it in so much puzzlement I found it very hard not to laugh.

"I don't understand your Midgardian meals," Loki grumbled, "just looking at this baffles me..."

"It's pizza. You just pick it up and eat it. This is how we would feast in my family. We'd watch a movie, sit on the couch, and just devour whole boxes of it." I explained.

"It is covered in grease." Loki stubbornly stated.

"Just take a bite." I calmly suggested.

"I don't think I should."

"Would you rather eat more toast and tea just like you did every meal in your cell?"

To this, Loki picked it up, though nervously. I could see I had found a breaking point, but he still looked intimidated buy it.

"Go on, it's delicious," I purred. With a sigh of defeat, he took a small bite, before this look of delight crossed his face.

"I do not understand this...why is this good..." Loki hissed between bites. Quietly, I finished my own two slices, trying not to giggle at his pickiness.

He must've been so desperate for something other than the meals S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided him with, that he would resort to eating whatever he was given.

When he was finished, he politely excused himself, as now it was later at night.

"Loki, wait!" I added. He turned to face me, I wrapped my arms around him in a friendly hug.

"What are you doing?" he growled.

"Giving you a hug goodnight. That's what friends do. Has no one ever hugged you before?" I explained cheerily.

His eyes flickered away, his face looking hot with embarrassment.

"No, I have not. I bid you goodnight, Miss Annette." he responded warily, before gently pushing me aside and vanishing into the darkness of the hallway.

I smiled, cleaning up the dishes myself, when for the first time Loki had been asleep, I could not hear him crying from unseen horrors that haunted his dreams. No, not a sound came from his bedroom.

This little touching moment made me grin...perhaps Loki liked me after all.

~.::.~

**A/N: Midgardian meals are tasty, are they not? Loki seems convinced! More fluff is in the schedule! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Loki Laufeyson**

"Grocery store?" I questioned.

Yet another month had passed since I had been forced into residence in the small, secluded home outside New York City, and awkwardly as it seemed, I believed Annette and I had what I could only assume was a mere friendship.

"Yes, we're out of food, Loki, so I have to go buy some. Would you please come along? Grocery bags are heavy in bulk." Annette exasperated.

"Do you trust me, to be walking amongst people...outside...does Fury know of this?" I asked, fear stirring in my chest.

I was much less worried about Fury, whom we were due to return tomorrow for an update on my "progress." I was more worried that Thor should find out and grow furious...he knew the deal, I stay inside the house, I don't make one step away from the property.

"They won't have to." Annette whispered.

I couldn't help but grin at this. The S.H.I.E.L.D. employee...sneaking the prisoner out for shopping? That seemed utterly ironic.

"I'm not sure I like this sneaky side of you," I teased softly. Her face turned red with blush.

"You're rubbing off on me," she responded cheekily.

We stood there, just smiling at each other for absolutely no reason, until she looked down at her watch and gasped.

"Oh! We better go now, so that we can get to bed earlier and wake up in time for tomorrow's main event!"

Caught off guard, I mumbled, "Ah, um, right, tomorrow...earlier..."

I took a seat in the car, nervously staring up at the sky for any signs of thunder or lightning. I knew it was a clear day, but any moment now I was waiting for Thor to appear and deliver my judgement.

"What's the matter?" Annette asked.

"I'm just waiting for Thor to show himself, that's all. I know he's probably been watching us," I honestly replied.

"Oh, he actually called me today on Jane's phone. She's pregnant, Loki, and he is spending time with her. I promise you that nothing is going to distract him from Jane today."

I groaned. Thor and Jane should've waited, Odin would be shameful upon them both for what they've done now, they crime they committed before their wedding,

"My brother is truly an idiot." I snarled.

"How so? At least they are getting married, right?"

"Jane was impregnated out of wedlock, Odin will surely be upset with Thor, but my goody-two-shoes brother will be immediately forgiven and get the throne to Asgard. Listen...Annette, I have something to ask you."

She nodded.

"I'm an open book," she chirped back.

"When I go to Asgard, for Thor's wedding, will you please accompany me? I know it's a huge favor to ask of...but if I go alone, I will surely be thrown in the dungeon without a say in the matter." I stammered, swallowing hard.

"Of course I will, that's not a problem!"

She leaned in close for a second, and for a moment, both of our breathing slowed, and she suddenly jerked back, her clear blue eyes flicking from the awkwardness of the moment.

"Grocery store, _right?"_ I asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Grocery store. Aha, right." she slurred, pulling the car into gear.

My eyes returned to the window, plenty of thoughts going through my mind. Thor and Jane...they were so happy together, despite me never meeting my brother's fiancé. I was so deeply jealous, that he had everything that I never would, that my very soul ached and throbbed at this very thought.

Now there would be a child as well. Thor wouldn't be king of Asgard if it were to be a boy, immediately the throne would go to the blood descendant of the heir, and even more so now I was jealous of their unborn baby.

"Loki? Are you alright?" Annette asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You spaced out. I said, 'We're here!' at least five times and you didn't respond.

"Ah, nothing's the matter, I'm just getting motion sickness from the vehicle," I lied.

"Well, come on then!"

Annette tugged me along, making me push around what she called a shopping cart while she tossed random food objects into it. At last, she asked me for assistance.

"Do you prefer red or white wine?" Annette squeaked.

"Are you planning to intoxicate me into a lowly drunkard tonight?" I sharply defended myself, which only made her laugh, startling me out of my tiredness.

"No. I just wanted to have a nicer dinner tonight, I figured we could have wine."

"Well, red then," I grumbled.

As we neared the cash registers, Annette started talking in a friendly manner with one of the cashiers, taking half of forever in this odd Midgardian store just to chitchat.

"Annette, we've been standing here for 30 minutes," I interrupted shyly, not desiring to speak to anybody who I did not trust.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for the lovely talk, ma'am!" Annette mewed, dipping her head in thanks to the woman behind the counter.

I sighed when at last I saw the familiarity of the house from the car window. Annette nudged me, making my face turn hot from emotions I did not quite understand.

"No Thor, no Fury! Isn't that a relief?"

"I suppose so." I hissed through clenched teeth. She pouted, her bottom lip puckering.

"What's the matter, Loki?"

How close she was, only inches away, made my ice cold skin feel like it was set on fire, her eyes seeming to make burning holes into my own.

This was very uncomfortable.

"I'm not feeling all too well, I think I may go rest for a bit inside..."

Before I could hide myself away, Annette had grabbed my wrist.

"Loki...don't run away so much, please? You're only hurting yourself when you keep hiding away and not talking to anybody."

Her words hurt so much because they were true. Even when the Bifrost was initially destroyed and I fell to Midgard, I had spent every waking moment alone, nearly dying from extreme cold in my retreat to the far north, bottling up my emotions and hiding myself from the world. But when I had learned of unlimited power from the Tesseract, I had let the pain control me, and the man I once was had been stowed away, leaving me this raging, wicked monster I had battled with everyday and lost to.

Now here I was, trying so very hard to fit in with the world that would rather me be dead, and I was doing the same things over and over again...I could only repeat my actions, because it was more than clear I could not control them.

"Don't touch me, please," I angrily spat, "you don't know what it's like, being fed lies your whole life, then banished to a freezing land because it's the only place you seem to fit in. The Tesseract's power had influenced me into greed, manipulation, and murder! I ran away from the pain because no one would help me through it, I was never taught how to be loving, or accepting, or caring, because _I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night! I am a Frost Giant, not an Asgardian!"_

With that, I rammed myself out of the car, rushing towards the house, before locking myself into my bedroom. I drowned out Annette calling after me.

I had not thought about the fickle decision of suicide before, but after digging through and knocking over every dresser, drawer, and cabinet in the room looking for a weapon, I chose to starve myself. It would be a longer process, but it could perhaps work, it was the only way.

I wept into the pillows and bedsheets, hoping that it would all be over soon...

~.::.~

**A/N: Looks like a cozy lifestyle, huh? I suppose not...but hey, Jane and Thor will appear again soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thor Odinson**

"Thor, someone's on the phone asking for you," Jane called from somewhere in the kitchen.

"I will be there in a second," I responded.

"It's Annette, it's an emergency!"

I looked up in surprise. Loki had been behaving himself awfully well in the past month, what could possibly have gone wrong?

I rushed to the kitchen, bidding a thanks to my beautiful fiancé, before taking the phone.

"Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, Thor, thank goodness. I am sorry to interrupt you and Jane, but I'm scared for Loki." Annette exclaimed.

"What has he done now?" I murmured shakily.

"He and I got into an argument, and he locked himself in his bedroom. I tried the room key and everything, the door won't open. I think he froze it shut, please come help, it's been five hours..."

I sighed, "I will be right there."

I looked up to Jane, who seemed a bit distraught.

"Is everything alright?" she asked timidly. I pulled her into a soft hug.

"Loki has locked himself in a room for five hours and Annette can't get him to come out. She thinks he could've hurt himself. If he's still conscious I'm going to try to reason with him." I groaned.

"Please come back soon. I love you," Jane whispered. I lifted her chin with a smile.

"I love you much more," I replied, pressing a kiss to her lips, before departing.

It bothered me, that of all days Loki decided to have a temper tantrum, it had to be the day I learned I was to be a father. I knew it hurt Jane that I kept running back and forth, but if I did so, perhaps soon enough I wouldn't have to anymore.

I knocked deftly on the door, staring at Mjolnir in my hands. I did not desire to use it on Loki, but if it came down to it...

Annette swung it open, nearly hitting me in the face.

"Oh! Oh sorry!" she gasped.

I brushed the cheek that had been less than a centimeter from being bruised by the door, before I made my response.

"That is alright, Miss Annette. Just lead me to Loki's room, if you would please."

She nodded, walking briskly down a rather shadowy hallway, to a lone door. I pressed my hand against it. It was chilly to the touch.

"Loki?" I called. I didn't hear anything from inside.

"This is your last chance. We are only trying to help you."

Nothing.

I gave a heavy glance to Miss Annette, before I rammed myself against the door, hearing a shattering sound on the other side. I rattled the door handle, realizing it was no longer coated in ice.

"Alright, Miss Annette, you can use the key now."

She hurried over, trembling as she inserted the key to the keyhole, turning it once, twice, until it clicked. I nodded opening the door myself, to find the room vastly empty, not a soul in sight, everything orderly.

I sighed, shaking my head, before stepping aside for Miss Annette to come in.

"Loki," I numbly said, "no illusions, please."

Everything began to fade with a greenish glow, finding everything covered in frost and ice, thrown about and destroyed was every furniture object, except for the bed, where Loki was sitting upright, though other than his hands he had curled himself into a ball.

His hands shook, and I could see the hint of Jotun blue had formed. Miss Annette quickly shoved her way past me and crawled her way across the bed beside him, before she shook his shoulder.

"Thor, I can handle this now. Thank you," Miss Annette cooed, before I watched her wrap her arms around his chest and waist tight in an affectionate hug.

"I destroyed..._everything_..." Loki suddenly sobbed, his shoulders wracking with every gasping breath, filled with tears. He turned, facing Annette, before he hugged her back, crying deliriously in a sputter of anguish.

"Shh...it's okay, it will all be okay..." she murmured.

I found this as my cue to leave. I wished I could believe Annette when she told Loki that everything would be alright, because I thought it much more than obvious that Loki would be far from okay.

~.::.~

**A/N: Poor Thor, being juggled back and forth between Jane and Loki's needs...things will indeed get better, this I promise ^.^**

**Oh, and thank you to my reviewer The Newbie Phan for asking about my theatre shows. Right now I am Scuttle in Disney's The Little Mermaid, so I have plenty of work on my hands-er, wings.**

**But that won't stop me from updating here! Hope you've been enjoying these past few chapters!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	12. Chapter 12

**Loki Laufeyson**

"It's too cold for you in here," Annette murmured as she forced me to follow her out of my bedroom. My eyes were sore from weeping nonstop for god knows how long...and everything was dizzy and confusing.

"I'm used to the cold." I mumbled in exhaustion.

"I want you to be safe, away from a room where you will trip on broken glass in the morning," Annette countered.

We entered her bedroom, and she moved to close the curtains on the windows.

"Go sit down on the bed, I'll bring you a warm washcloth." she ordered.

I was too dazed to respond, merely I quietly sat on the bed and stared blankly ahead. I couldn't feel anything on the inside except vast emptiness. My eyes caught sight of Annette just before she vanished back into the hall, her brown curls bouncing off of her back.

Had today really just happened? I had been in the outside world...breathing fresh air in the outdoors...shopping, of all things, with Annette. Nobody screaming, nobody crying, the sounds of gunshots firing didn't occur. I had seemingly, though at an awkwardness, had fit in with humans, unnoticed by the common folk.

I wondered whether or not that had to do with the fact we had not gone far enough into New York City for someone to recognize me. Whatever the case, it had felt...good.

And then I had ruined it all in the blink of an eye. Annette had leaned in, about to kiss me, and I had a panic attack. Then, fear of intimacy changed into rage, and the guilt of it was weighing me down.

I must have nearly dozed off at some point, for when I felt something warm touch my forehead, I gasped, eyes blinking open.

"It's alright, it's just to warm you up a bit, since your forehead was so cold." Annette explained with the soft tone like Frigga might've spoken to me in.

I closed my eyes, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. She pressed the cloth gently against my forehead again, and the throbbing headache seemed to be going away.

The coldness in my fingertips were fading away, any trance of the Frost Giant that threatened to reveal itself finally had vanished for the time being...

But the pain in my heart lingered.

~.::.~

**Loki's Flashback**

"No." Odin sternly said, as I clung desperately to the end of the staff.

It was over.

There was no image of me as the king of Asgard left, because father couldn't bear to have a Frost Giant on the throne!

Thor let a slight tug, only moving the staff about an inch, still struggling to pull me back to land, but at that very moment, this sad, sick feeling filled me, and I gave my so-called family one mournful look before I loosened my hands and let go...

I heard Thor scream as I plummeted to what I hoped was my end, but the falling sensation was short lived, as suddenly as I hit the worm hole, all I felt was nothing but bitter, freezing cold.

I had landed into thick snow, I had no idea where I was. I let out a gasp of alarm, my hands so cold they were changing Jotun blue...

Was this Jotunheim? Certainly not, that was probably destroyed. No, this had to be the cold north of Midgard.

I trembled briefly, squinting my eyes against the shallow depth perception.

The wind howled around me, and snow swirled like a thick, hazy blanket.

"Mum?" I cried out, hoping perhaps my mother could hear me, though I knew she would not.

"Anyone? Is there anyone out there?"

The only response I got was the hissing screeches of the cold air around me. I rose to my feet, trying to walk, but even for a Frost Giant, it was so deep, so cold...

I fell, face first into the snow, letting out short, painful breaths as I tried once more to rise on my feet. With a few wary steps, the immense winds became too much, before I was blown off my balance and right back where I had started.

My tattered cape, I wrapped around me, and I tearlessly wept. I was so alone...so lost.

Then the grief turned to rage.

I deserved the throne of Asgard! Who had ever been more loyal to Odin than I? Myself, and myself alone!

I was Loki, the Prince!

And I would rule, if it was the last thing I'd do...

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

"Loki? You keep drifting off!"

I was pulled out of my dark memories by Annette shaking my shoulder, nothing but worry in her gaze.

I blinked, staring up at her, and realized the washcloth had been removed. She pressed her bare hand against my forehead.

"I'm alright," I grunted.

She paused for a moment, before murmuring, "Do you...do you hate me?"

"No! No, I do not hate you," I stammered, in shock, "why would you think so?"

"I just thought, because of earlier..."

"Annette, I do not hate you, so please stop believing it to be. I'm just not experienced with...with feelings."

"What kind of feelings?" she asked innocently, though I could see some sort of hope flickering in her eyes.

"W-well, um...hurt...guilt...forgiveness..."

Every word I said, Annette leaned in closer, though very slowly, and at first I wasn't sure what she was doing, until she placed her hands on my shoulders, making me pull away in shock.

"Annette, please. If S.H.I.E.L.D. finds out-" I began, but she cut me off.

"I don't care if someone finds out. I will always stay by your side, always...so just kiss me already." she whispered in determination.

When her lips touched mine, all the fears faded away, and for the first time in my entire life, I was being kissed, and I loved every moment of it.

~.::.~

**A/N: Well. This certainly isn't going to turn out well...and what about the random flashback...hmm...**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing ^.^ I do enjoy your lovely comments.**

**-PhantomLilac**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thor Odinson**

I was too worried about Loki the next day, knowing he was to visit Fury in the morning, I felt an urgency to check on him.

Cautiously, I approached the front door, only to find it completely unlocked.

I didn't want to intrude, but considering a major criminal in more than one realm was dwelling here, with the door unlocked, didn't seem like a good sign.

I gently opened the door, closing and locking it as quietly as possible behind me.

My eyes wandered to a clock on the wall. 9:30...and their meeting was at 10:15. Wherever they were, both Annette and Loki were late.

I decided first to seek out my brother, first to check his own bedroom, where I presumed he was. Even more so I could presume it was still in ruins...he procrastinated on the idea of fixing things he breaks...like New York City and Asgard.

Instead, it was broken. The frost had vanished overnight, but everything was still crumpled in ruin. And there was no Loki.

I heard shuffling not too far away, probably in the other wing of the house.

"Oh _god_, we overslept!" Annette wailed, hearing the clacking of her heels.

"What time is it?" Loki groaned. Okay, I knew he was at least alive. Annette must've nursed him back to his grumpy self overnight.

I crept into a shadowy spot, cautiously watching the pair. Loki was already in a suit, fumbling with his necktie to no success, while at the mirror on the far wall, I could see Annette cleaning up lipstick smudges across her cheek.

"Damned...Midgardian apparel..." Loki snarled.

"Here, let me help you." Annette purred.

Annette drew him over, finally his entire face in plain sight, as she gently pulled the tie's loop all the way up, and he affectionately smiled.

Then she bent up and kissed him, her small hands still holding onto the tie. To my utter shock, Loki was kissing her back...

This nauseous feeling hit my stomach...what would occur if S.H.I.E.L.D. discovered their little affairs? What of Odin at my wedding, when Loki is there...would Odin not believe him if he said that he loved Annette, and would he separate them for all eternity?

"Loki, what are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

With a thunk, Loki's back hit the wall, and Annette jerked off of him, both of their eyes wide.

"What...brother!?" Loki gasped.

"You fools left your front door unlocked...I came in to make sure no one had broken in, and what did I find? So what really happened when I left yesterday evening?" I snapped.

"Thor, you bloody hypocrite. I know what's been occurring with you and Jane...how are _you_ to explain your impatience to Odin?" Loki snickered. I fumed.

I had forgotten about Jane's phone calls with Annette...of course Loki knew, because his little girlfriend had told him...

"Both of you, stop!" Annette screeched. Loki immediately froze to the spot.

"Enough. If you two keep bickering, we are going to be late." Annette added.

I sighed, shaking my head in utter disbelief.

Loki sent me a chilling smirk as he wrapped his arm around Annette's shoulders, as the two abruptly left to enter their car.

I had hoped Loki would see Annette's affections before, but I had not expected it like this...no, I had expected far less than whatever occurred in my absence.

Dark times were foreseen in my eyes.

And if Annette were to accompany him to Asgard...all I could see was the image of Loki locked away and tortured for his actions, and her screams of agony...he clearly had not thought this out, but that image terrified me so.

I did not want harm to come to either, but was that avoidable? Would Father listen to my pleas against such violence? I think not.

"Oh, brother, what horrors have you gotten yourself into now?" I muttered, walking out into the front lawn and swinging Mjolnir at my side, until at once I was lifted into the air, navigating my way back to Jane, where I hoped her smiles and happiness would lift my already downed spirits.


	14. Chapter 14

**Annette Black**

"I need to establish a ground rule, before we enter this meeting," I finally said, breaking our previously pleasant conversations in the ride to the compound.

"Ground rule?" Loki asked, amusement sparking his question. I didn't know if his change from over four months of tears and torment to this sudden sarcastic, yet sweet, nature had been a result of my boundless affections for him, or if this was normal.

Mentally, I put a note to ask Thor about Loki's mood swings.

"We need to keep our relationship private...Fury would be, well-"

"Fury-ous, right?" Loki sniggered. I forced myself not to giggle, as I didn't want to arouse the attention of anyone around us.

"Yes. But if Thor shows and makes a comment, I will not hold back in slapping him senselessly." I mused. To this, Loki grinned.

"Alright. Shall we not keep your finicky boss waiting?"

I smiled, guiding him through the elaborate office rooms and work rooms scattered about the ginormous installation, when we reached the conference room.

The door was wide open, but no one to be seen, until...

"Ah, Miss Black, a pleasure to see you again. And Loki. Come inside and take a seat. We have much to discuss." Fury said, startling me from behind.

He shut the doors behind us, and I could already sense the uneasiness from Loki. I prayed on the inside he would keep his cool, for both of our sakes.

"Now, speaking to you, Miss Black. Has there been any unusual changes in attitude or sudden violence in the patient?"

"No, not at all," I lied. I didn't want to see him put back in a cell, for I knew it would do absolutely no good.

Fury smirked, and for a moment, my own nervousness was wracking inside of me. Was he on to us? Or could he see through my lie? Maybe he had been watching us, or sent a spy...no, had Thor told him absolutely everything?

"Well then. Loki, do you object to anything Miss Black has just stated?"

"No." Loki mumbled, staring at the table. My heart was screaming for him to at least make eye contact, but he was having a nervous breakdown, and it was now more than obvious.

"Miss Black, now tell me, has Loki been off the property other than to and from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility?"

"No sir." I replied as firmly as possible.

Once again that smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

"Is that new lipstick, Miss Black?" Fury calmly remarked.

"I don't believe so, sir might I ask what this has to do with our conference?"

I swallowed long and hard as he stared me down, his sinister smile not once leaving his face.

"You know what both of you have in common today, ma'am? Both of your lips are swollen, even if at the slightest, but it's there." Fury slyly chided.

Oh no.

He had suspected it all along...regret and fear struck me like a dagger. He knew what we had done, and he was going to make us crash and burn with it.

Loki gave me this upset look, and for a moment I was worried that he was angry with me...that I did not understand.

Suddenly everything seemed to grow dizzy, and I saw Fury back up, looking around in puzzlement.

The world around me blurred into nothingness, and I felt someone scoop me up as I fell into subconsciousness. There was shouting, and footsteps, gunshots...

What had he done to me? This was one of Loki's tricks, for sure, but why was I unable to use any of my senses?

Then everything went completely black.

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

I could predict it...I could feel Fury's anger and suspicion, and in a bout of fear, I had truly ruined everything.

The power in my veins was surging, and frustration seared in my eyes. How dare he! How dare he harass Annette in such a manner, why, I would kill him if he said a word!

In a split second, I cast an innocent illusion...an illusion that made it appear as if Annette and I were still in our seats.

I saw Fury back up in puzzlement, and I wordlessly scooped up Annette, who suddenly went unconscious. Had I accidentally knocked her out in the process? I would apologize later.

Hoping I was still unseen, and my lady still in my arms, I bolted out the door, looking around me in confusion. Where to run, where to go? When Fury discovered I had bailed, and potentially kidnapped Annette in the process, I would be a dead man.

"You there, stop!"

I came face to face with one of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., only to back away slowly from the door, hugging Annette's body close to mine.

"Put Agent Black down, and put your hands up!" the agent screeched. When I heard Fury yell in alarm, I knew my previous illusion was gone.

I forced another illusion to appear, of me following the agent's orders. Seizing advantage, I bolted...I would not be separated from my love, no matter the cost.

Annette went completely limp, and I paused around a corner, slinging her over my shoulder. That way, if it came down to violence, I had some power I could use...

The intercom suddenly blared an alert, and I heard the rampage of agents somewhere nearby, searching for me.

I let out a short gasp. I was being followed...I was probably surrounded by now, or close to being surrounded.

"Annette? If you're able to hear me, love, _forgive me,"_ I muttered, and ran straight out into the open gunfire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Annette Black**

I groaned, sitting up in the darkness of the room. A single lamplight lit, and Jane pressed me back down.

"You need your rest," Jane murmured softly.

"What happened-" I mumbled, eyes adjusting to the shadows.

"You were left, injured on the doorstep. Thor is out looking for Loki. You had a wound on your shoulder, but it wasn't from a bullet."

"Loki? Where is he?" I echoed feverishly.

"Heimdall couldn't see him." Jane explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Heimdall?"

"Heimdall keeps the Bifrost...he can see everything in the universe. Thor has taken us to Asgard, Annette."

Asgard? I was in Asgard!?

"Loki! Loki is in _danger_, then, he can't be here, they'll kill him!" I cried, trying once more to sit up. I had to find him, before Thor or anyone did...

"Thor had no choice but to take us here first! You and Loki are wanted criminals now, Annette, don't you see the danger? He'll be fine, I promise, Thor will protect him."

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

Where was I?

I had approached the warehouse with upmost caution and strenuous vigor, sensing some unusual power...

Then it had sucked me in, and here I was.

"Well, that's a pleasant fall," I muttered, staring at the distance far below me.

Then there was this humming sound. I slowly turned, wondering what that dreadfully annoying sound was.

A red light...hissing and sputtering in the center of an engraved pilar. I felt I should recognize, or know something of it, as its unknown power sizzled and burned before me.

Wait, what was I thinking? This was highly dangerous.

Cautiously, I reached my bare hand towards the light, but with my other hand on the knife in my coat.

Suddenly, it lashed out, the red fluid latching onto my arm, the pilar opening wide. Was this the end!?

As the pain suddenly shocked me into loss of movement, my eyes widened, only to see absolutely nothing but that sickening shade of crimson...

~.::.~

I stood up slowly, the peaking light from the ripped roof of the warehouse above me almost blinding.

"Wha...what?" I groaned, feeling my forehead.

Everything ached, especially my head. I tried to stand up, but found it utterly distorting.

How had I gotten here in the first place? I had left Annette on Thor and Jane's doorstep, I had wandered off to distract S.H.I.E.L.D. from finding her, and stumbled upon the warehouse...but where was my location? Surely I was far from the familiarity of our home...

I lifted my wrist, watching the red glow move through my veins.

What was inside of me? What was that mysterious fluid...? And what the hell had I done?

I let out a low whimper of pain, finding it unbearable to keep my arm up, and lay there, feeling nothing but sore and ill.

"Loki?"

I heard Thor's voice calling me, but I could only let out a grunt filled with agony.

"Oh, Am I glad I found you! Heimdall couldn't see you, and Annette was on our doorstep..." Thor interjected my thought process, and I used my last strength to respond.

"I don't...what...Happened?" I whispered shakily.

Before Thor answered me, he knelt down at my side, lifting my wrist slightly to see for himself, before this glimmer of fright appeared.

"I am not sure, but you have gotten yourself into trouble beyond S.H.I.E.L.D. now. I will take you immediately to Father, he may know what to do."

"He's _not_ my father!" I snapped, struggling to fight against Thor when he wrapped his arm underneath mine, forcing me with him as he lifted Mjolnir to the sky.

"Heimdall, when you're ready!" Thor called, ignoring my previous statement.

I stared uselessly up at the sky, unable to resist any further in fear of fainting.

"He's only going to imprison me," I panted between exhausted, small breaths.

Thor shook his head.

"No, I will not allow for it." Thor replied, before we were drowned out in the spiraling light.

~.::.~

**A/N: I give credit to one of my besties, and reviewers, in real life, EpicAwesomeness, for this idea for the plot ;)**

**Well, Asgard happened sooner than necessary... And what will Odin think if Thor shows up with Loki having absorbed the Aether? Will Loki use it for evil? You will have to find out in the next chapters!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	16. Chapter 16

**Loki Laufeyson**

Somewhere in between Midgard and Asgard, I had blacked out, only to awaken on some sort of table.

I tried to move, but found that my wrists were bound together by handcuffs. Typical.

My eyes focused upon the sand-color projection above me, and I let out a moan from the tiredness.

"This isn't a Midgardian illness, is it?" Thor asked someone nearby.

"No," I heard a woman's voice reply, "this is of nothing we've seen before."

Still unable to move, I tried to speak, but something heavy was blocking it...

A metal gag! Of course Thor would gag me...if Annette was here in Asgard, then where was she? I wanted off this table...I wanted to know Odin hadn't imprisoned her.

Heavy footsteps, sounding quickened, as if an angry presence was nearby, sounded from not far away. Then when the newcomer spoke, my blood ran hot.

"First you bring two Midgardians to Asgard, and now Loki!? Guards, take him and lock him in the deepest cell possible!"

It was Odin. I cringed on the inside.

"Hold on a moment, Father-" Thor tried to protest.

A guard reached to grab me, and as he did so, this red pulse exploded from within me, knocking him back to the floor. I stared down at my hands...had I done this directly, or was this from whatever wicked energy I had absorbed earlier?

Finally, the projection above me ended, and I abruptly sat up, panicking. I felt so weak on the inside, yet I was radiating with dangerously unknown strengths!

"It's alright, brother, I know you had not meant it..." Thor quickly said, placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me off the table. Given I was gagged, I could not respond in my irritation.

Odin's face was that of fear and startle, and I would've smirked, seeing him reduced to a meek little mouse, but obviously I could not. Instead, he swallowed hard.

"Bring him along to the chamber room...I fret something terrible has occurred."

I was dragged along in my restraining cuffs and gag, at least a bit recovered from my previous plight, to an ancient room.

Reluctantly, Thor removed the gag, and I inhaled a gust of air, before snapping, "I trusted you, you bloody _idiot!"_

"What else was I supposed to do? What else could I have done?" Thor argued.

Odin interrupted us both, much like Thor, taking my handcuffed wrists and examining them as the powerful fluid surged through them.

"I believe the evil power in your veins is that of the Aether." Odin whispered.

"Aether?" I echoed in confusion.

Odin went on to explain a story of Malekith and his army of dark elves, and how he wished to revert every world to complete darkness using the power of the Aether.

"So," I growled, "basically this Aether is going to feed off of me until I let out my dying breath?"

"Father, there has to be a solution to this." Thor persisted.

Odin frowned, and this sent chills down my spine.

"Of that I am not certain yet. Have patience. Thor, please keep him away from the prying eyes of Asgard...our people could seek vengeance upon him." Odin softly replied.

I narrowed my eyes. Well, that was helpful.

"I am not going to lock him up."

"And why, heavens not?"

"Because," Thor explained, "the Midgardians have punished him in months of suffering for his crimes. He does not need any more time kept in a rotten cell. I will keep an eye on him, but I reassure you Loki will not commit another crime."

~.::.~

**Annette Black**

Frigga, Thor and Loki's mother, had chosen to show Jane and I around the palace, when Odin passed us.

"Any news?" Frigga asked.

"Loki is being carefully watched and secured. He has absorbed the Aether." Odin responded, his face down.

"The...Aether?" Frigga repeated, her expression filled with distress.

"What is that? Is he alright?" I stammered nervously.

Odin shook his head sadly.

"What exactly the Aether is currently doing to Loki, I am not certain of, and I cannot imagine what is to happen to him, but I only see horror to come."

"Please, take me to him." I pleaded.

~.::.~

I entered the room where Loki lay upon a simple bed, the covers up around his neck as he shivered feverishly.

"I thought Asgardians were immune to earthly illnesses?" I murmured to Thor, who was sitting at his brother's bedside, tiredly watching over him.

Jane gently moved past me to Thor, whom she affectionately placed her hands on his shoulders, making him smile.

"This is far from earthly, Miss Annette. I am afraid he has absorbed a dangerously large quantity of this power...it could destroy him from the inside out. But I assure you that none of us will give up on him." Thor reassured.

"If you would like to spend time with Jane, I'll stay here and watch him." I suggested.

Thor frowned for a moment.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I am certain. You two lovebirds enjoy your company. I'll watch over him, I promise." I responded.

"If you insist," Thor mused, sighing as he got up. As he left, I saw him happily intertwine hands with Jane.

The metal door shut as quietly as possible, leaving me alone in the room with Loki.

I scooted the chair closer to him. He looked so pale, so pained, so weak...

His tired eyes lulled slightly open, and I smiled, for his sake, even though the anguish in his eyes made me feel upset and dismal on the inside.

My hand tenderly rubbed his cheek, which was freezing cold once again.

"Hey," I sweetly crooned.

"Annette?" Loki moaned, his head drooping against the pillows.

"If you're tired, to back to sleep. I'm staying right here, with you."

Loki let out a raspy breath.

"I put...I put you in danger, love. I'm sorry," he groaned.

I paused for a moment. Because of...whatever he had done earlier, he had made us both wanted criminals, though I knew he had only been trying to protect us. I knew he had been injured, and that this...thing was feeding off of his life force from the inside out.

"Loki...it's alright."

"It's not alright!" Loki hissed, "it shan't ever be, either...what if I don't survive, or I'm thrown in the dungeon, or-"

He let out a ravaged cough, his whole body shuddering, eyes glazing over in pain.

"Everything will be okay...hush...shh, just rest, I will be here when you wake."

I leaned over when he stopped shuddering, and kissed his forehead lovingly. Loki's green eyes fluttered shut, bringing about an air of peace.

I caressed his cheek with my thumb until he was certainly asleep. There was one thing I was certain of...I would _never_ let Loki go, no matter the cost...


	17. Chapter 17

**Loki Laufeyson**

I awoke to feeling absolutely nothing but a void of emptiness.

I let out a muffled grunt, shifting to sit up, and found that this time I didn't feel dizzy.

Huh. The Aether must've been in a good enough mood at the moment not to strike me with agony.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" Annette mused, moving from her perch to help me all the way up. She was in Asgardian robes, no doubt the work of Frigga, and she was grinning sweetly.

"Utterly exhausted." I responded, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"No more hurting?"

"For now, no. Just sore from all that happened the past few hellish months."

Annette passed me a cup of what I presumed to be water. Thirstily, I gulped it down until my throat no longer was parched.

"Better now?" Annette politely asked. I nodded, slowly shifting to try to stand. She wrapped her arm up underneath mine, supporting me as on uneasy legs I wobbled.

"What would I do without you to...what do you Midgardians call it? Babysitting? What would I do without you to babysit me then?" I muttered sarcastically, making her laugh.

"Would you prefer I fetch Thor babysit you instead?" she teased.

"Oh heavens no!" I hissed, rolling my eyes. Thor only saw me as a child who needs nurturing every second of my life.

"We're going to walk with your mother if that is alright, she never finished giving me the tour of this place," Annette chattered.

I hesitated. Was that truly a good idea, for me to be walking out in the open in Asgard? Didn't every living soul in the realm bitterly hate me already?

"What if I'm seen? It's not Thor or Mum who I'm worried about, but the guards, or Heimdall, or-"

I was interrupted by Annette's soft lips landing upon mine. She pulled away after a few seconds of kissing me, her frail eyelashes batting flirtatiously.

"Nothing's going to happen, Loki._ I promise."_

My face turned red with hot blush, and I quickly brushed it off for the sake of dignity.

"You must be a witch," I teased, "because you have me under your spell, kitten."

Annette let out a mocking "meow", pushing the door open for us, where Frigga was already waiting for us, that cocky, yet pleasant smile on her face.

It was going to be a long day.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

Jane interlaced her hand with mine, as I walked her through the palace's gardens. Every few seconds she stopped to look at a different flower.

"I would expect something much more...I don't know, mythological about this garden? Seems like a lot of normal things that my mother would plant in her backyard." Jane commented.

My boyish, sheepish grin appeared.

"To you, this is boring, but to me, this Midgardian horticulture is absolutely exotic," I responded cheekily.

Jane yawned, resting her head on my shoulder tiredly.

"Are you exhausted already? We've barely started," I murmured.

"Try carrying a baby sometime, Thor, it's not exactly easy," she replied.

This hint of nervousness stirred inside me. I had almost forgotten...Jane and I were going to have a baby...I would have to arrange the wedding sooner than we had planned.

I reached down and gently pressed my palm against her stomach, causing Jane to smile, resting her free hand on top of mine.

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Jane pleasantly asked.

"Either will be beautiful, just like its mother."

I pulled my fiancé in for a kiss, her mouth tasting like sweet honey. We stood there for a moment, in complete and utter bliss, before I heard a rustle through the bushes, and an excited squeal.

"Thor!? Is that you?"

I knew that voice from anywhere. It was Sigyn. She and I had been well acquainted...and she had a past with Loki.

The blonde-haired Asgardian had been my younger brother's closest friend. Since childhood, the two were nearly inseparable, constantly running through the halls, casting illusions and minor pranks.

I pulled away, wrapping my arm reassuringly around Jane's shoulders.

"Sigyn, pleasure to see you again. This is my fiancé, Jane Foster."

Jane immediately loosened up, realizing my brother's friend was no threat, and dipped her head respectively.

"It's nice to meet you, Sigyn." Jane calmly mused.

"Nice to meet you as well. Thor...if you're back...is...is Loki somewhere as well?" Sigyn hopefully chided, but I could sense grief in her voice.

I paused, a twang of guilt hitting me. Of course she would ask about Loki...and her heart was about to be broken, knowing he was in love with Annette.

"Loki is here, in the palace, with Frigga." I replied, swallowing hard. Jane must've sensed the tension, for worry came in her gaze as she glanced up at me.

Sigyn's lips trembled.

"Will you tell him, I'm sorry? Please, Thor?" Sigyn asked grievingly.

"Why?"

What reason was she to be sorry for? Yes, what Sigyn and Loki once shared might've been love...but she hadn't done him any wrong.

"I thought him dead, so when Theoric proposed to me, I said yes," Sigyn whispered shakily.

"I...I didn't know. I'm sorry...and, just as I, Loki is in love with a mortal woman."

Sigyn sulked, her face dropping, and incredible empathy swept over me. I hadn't known Sigyn was engaged to another...if only Loki had known that she had been in love with him before it had been too late...

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and I looked to the palace, seeing a huge ship of some sort crash through the pillars and walls, and the screams of Asgardians watching in horror.

Jane gasped, and I clutched her closely.

"Thor, what's going on?" she squeaked, fear wracking her shoulders as she let out anguished breaths...

"Dark elves!" Sigyn growled, unsheathing the sword on her belt.

"Dark elves!? But they're supposed to be dead!" I roared.

There was tears, and yelling, before I saw Annette's panicking form. Why was she alone, running out here by herself.

"Please help!" she cried, collapsing on her knees and sobbing.

I let go of Jane as gently as I could with the impending chaos surrounding me, and helped Annette to her feet, who could only sob. Sigyn stiffened from behind me, I could hear her sharp inhaled breath.

"It's Loki and Frigga...they told me to get help...please, the monster wants to kill them..." Annette wept. I raised my eyebrows.

"Monster!? What monster!?" I echoed angrily.

"The one that broke from the prison only a few minutes ago...please Thor..._Loki_...!"

Jane rushed up beside her, huddling Loki's distraught lover tight in her arms, trying to hush her frightful, uncontrollable crying.

"Sigyn, will you come fight with me?" I asked. Determination overshadowed her grief, and she nodded.

"Of course." she growled through clenched teeth.

I gripped Mjolnir tight, gesturing for the two Midgardians to follow in between Sigyn and I as we hurried out of the garden, towards the staircase.

Why did this all have to happen today, when I was in a good mood? First, I meet up with a grieving friend, and now my brother and mother's lives were both in peril...

~.::.~

**A/N: Uh oh. Looks like Algrim and Malekith decided to crash the party...**

**I'm pre-warning you that next chapter will be really upsetting. Have tissues ready.**

**Please don't kill me k.**

**-PhantomLilac**


	18. Chapter 18

**Loki Laufeyson**

I stared out the window, hand on the sheathed sword in my belt. I had seen the ship crash into part of the palace below. I had known what was coming.

"Loki..." Frigga breathed, as if to ask me a question. My eyes wandered to her, my mother's always beautiful hair pinned up partially into a crown braid.

"Yes, mum?" I murmured.

"Do you love her?"

A smile curled upon my lips, knowing she was speaking of Annette.

"Indeed. Are you disappointed?'

"If you are happy with her, I am happy." Frigga cooed, resting her hand affectionately on my shoulder.

Bang! The door to the chamber burst open, and both of us drew our swords. A lone, menacing Dark Elf with a brutish Kurse both waited at the entrance.

Oh by gods, I hoped Annette would reach Thor in time...this monster was ginormous, its piercing blue eyes glaring me down.

"I believe you possess what belongs to me, Prince." the elf growled.

I smirked defiantly.

"No, it's only something you want. Are you jealous?" I sarcastically responded.

Frigga nudged me, muttering, "Loki, don't make this worse."

I nodded to her, and suddenly the Kurse came charging forward, as did Malekith.

Frigga swung her sword bravely, fighting off the giant beast as I dueled the Elf, whose face with filled with rage and frustration when I was nearly winning, then suddenly...

I heard my mother's sword clatter to the ground, her gasp of alarm as she was grabbed and held still against the Kurse.

My attention drawn briefly by my surprise, my own sword was knocked out of my hand, and I found my magic had suddenly gone useless as Malekith grabbed my throat, shoving me against the wall.

"Either you surrender to me, or I will kill the witch!" he snarled furiously. I let out a choke, my hands weakly scrabbling to free myself.

"You will never succeed!" Frigga snapped, and I let out a wail.

"Mum, no!" I cried, watching the Kurse stab his sword deep into her hips. It was silent, Frigga's body going limp immediately, her eyes lulling into the blank stare of death.

_"No, no, no!"_ I sobbed. Oh, this was my fault! I shouldn't have gone near the Aether in the first place, I was so very stupid!

I struggled, trying to fight off the evildoer holding me back, only to be slammed hard against the wall. Dazed, I let out another screech, hoping to alert someone who could help.

Smack! I felt the blood pooling in my mouth. That time, it hit too hard, my head drooping down into submission. I let out a gurgle, only to cough up blood, as my eyes felt like they were burning.

My arms opened as Malekith telepathically hoisted me in the air, and the red, fluid Aether had just began to flow, when suddenly there was a loud boom, and everything went black.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

I had heard Loki's scream for help all too soon, rushing in to see Malekith hoisting him into the air, both the scarlet Aether and blood seeping from my brother...and the Kurse holding my mother's dead body.

"NO!" I roared, letting a blast of lightning loose from Mjolnir, crackling against his skin and burning deep.

Loki dropped to the ground, immediately reabsorbing the Aether, but didn't make a sound. Instead, Annette let out a howl of alarm, rushing to assist him.

Malekith shrieked, trying to bolt with the Kurse, but I flung the heavy hammer, nailing him in the back as both tumbled. I rushed out to the balcony, about to flung Mjolnir again, only to find they had already vanished into their ship.

I turned back around, hate and grief making my stomach sick. Sigyn emotionlessly stood there, overwhelmed by both Loki and Frigga's demises.

Jane rushed beside me, hugging me tightly.

"It's not your fault, Thor, it's not your fault..." but in between her brave words, I heard sniffling of sadness.

"He's still breathing!" Annette cried, cupping Loki's bloody cheeks with her hands.

I hurried towards my brother, scooping him up into my arms. He was unconscious, yes, but not dead, but I could barely hear the the thump of a heartbeat in his chest. His head and hair were sugarcoated in the sticky red substance.

Odin appeared, this silent but crestfallen expression overshadowing him, as he bent down over Frigga, pain toiling his words.

"Is Loki also...dead?" Odin whispered shakily. I knew in his heart, somewhere there had been love for his adopted son.

"No, I am taking him to healers right away," I muttered.

I didn't know what to say. Here, I had one dead mother, my only brother on the brink of extinction, and four mourning. Sigyn sighed.

"I will go alert the healers, and tell them you are bringing Loki to his chambers." she offered, brushing past me in a sulk.

~.::.~

**Jane Foster**

Thor had gone with Odin to prepare Frigga's body for burial.

Never once in my life had I seen so much devastation.

I sat down beside Annette, who was cautiously running her fingertips through Loki's hair, as if desperately trying to arouse him.

"He will be alright, Annette," I attempted to reassure, though I wasn't so sure for myself.

"But what if he isn't, Jane? What happens when he's vulnerable and Malekith attacks him again? It won't be just Loki on death toll, it will be all of us, including Thor," Annette cried.

I hadn't thought of that. Thor could die. Malekith would crush Thor if he got his hands on the Aether.

Fear dwelled in my heart. I didn't want to lose Thor, I didn't want him to never know his child, and this child never knowing him. My greatest sympathies went towards Annette...she loved Loki as I loved my Thor.

"If he loves you, he will fight with every lasting breath to pull through. Thor did for me."

To my calming statement, Annette relaxed, drawing her hand away from his battered hair and instead entwining her hand with his.

"Thank you, Jane, you are so kind." Annette murmured.

Loki didn't stir, rather the bland, dead facial expression still lay upon him like a log.

"Jane? Annette?" It was Thor's voice. I looked up.

"Yes, darling?" I replied.

"Father...Father is ready for Frigga's funeral procession. Are you both going to attend?"

Thor sounded grieving, and before either of us could answer, he walked over and set a little ribbon hairpin on Loki's nightstand. It was gorgeous, decorated in fine ribbons and lace.

"I don't know if he'll awaken soon or not, but it was Mother's, and I figured he would want something of hers. Mother was always closest to Loki." he grievingly whispered, shaking and tearing up.

"I'll come along." I promised, and then looked to Annette, who sadly shook her head.

"I worry that if I leave his bedside and he awakens, he may harm himself without reassurance. I will watch from the balcony. I am sorry for your loss," Annette quietly responded.

"Loki will need you with him when he does arouse from slumber," Thor sadly agreed. I recognized he was not upset with Annette's choice.

Even so, Annette and I had both not known Frigga as well as our two lovers, and hopefully this would not cause a rift in the brother's slowly returning friendship.

~.::.~

**A/N: Please don't hate me, guys . I promise there will be much more fluff later on.**

**By the way, I am also on Tumblr now posting little oneshots, unfinished fanfic pilots, and answering users' questions. My username is PhantomLilac (because I'm creative right lol). Hope you pop on by!**

**'Til next time/chapter!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	19. Chapter 19

**Annette Black**

Loki started stirring again, his unconscious face twisting into that of horror and pain.

"No...no, no...my Mum..." Loki cried, beginning to lightly flail.

I carefully placed my hand on his shoulder, the contact making him jolt. His green eyes flew open as he panted desperately for breath, before tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Loki, it's alright...I'm right here!" I murmured, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Loki let out a groan, his hand reaching and feeling the back of his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" I added, but then regretted it when the twinge of grief struck him.

"Mum...is she...was it? Was it all real?"

I froze. Had he really thought what occurred had been some horrifying nightmare? I hesitated before nodding.

"She died with honor," I repeated Thor's words, hoping to spark some reassurance in him, but the terror and anger in his gaze only strengthened.

"Loki..." I crooned, reaching out to hug him, when he shoved me back. It wasn't hard, but I stumbled.

"No...just go away!" he howled.

I tried to keep my cool. Years of violent experiences had hardened me against this kind of behavior.

I knew firsthand that grief twisted people into doing things they did not intend. I would not believe Loki wanted to be alone...no one wants to be alone.

I gently picked up Frigga's soft hair bow, the one Thor had saved for his brother, and placed it into his palms.

"Thor thought you would want to have it." I mused.

Only then did my heart twist when I saw that the tears did not stop. From what had been a few drops turned into waterfalls, and my whole body went numb from the sight of it.

"I killed her, didn't I!?" he choked.

"No," I gasped, astonished at his statement, "darling, you didn't kill Frigga. That creature did!"

"That is where you are wrong, Annette! I foolishly took the Aether for myself... Why do you think Malekith and his army came? They didn't come to kill Frigga, she put herself in the way to protect me.I should've died instead!"

I shook my head, moving to comfort my lover, when he tried to push me away again, wallowing and sobbing and grief. I forced my arms around his waist. I wouldn't let him do this...I wouldn't let him hurt himself again.

"Let go, please. I can't take it anymore!" Loki cried, his voice like that of a small child.

"I will, if you promise me something. Whatever you may think or feel, do not kill yourself. Do not harm yourself, or end your life...promise me."

When he didn't respond, I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, tears finally jerking from my eyes.

"Loki, god damn it, _listen to me!_ I can't lose someone else I love, that would destroy me." I screeched.

_"Annette..."_ Loki mumbled, sitting up slowly.

I turned my back away from him, my shoulders heaving with tears. Why was he being so cruel?

Why was it, I always ended up with the ones who broke my heart? All through high school, college, and beyond...heartbreak after heartbreak. And now I had found one I had thought would be my prince charming, but now I didn't know how to feel.

"I'm sorry...I promise, alright?" Loki panted through raspy, pained breaths.

"Please don't ever leave me." I begged, slowly crawling onto the bed and into his lap.

Loki pulled me into a deep, yet lonely hug, his fragile arms around my body as I tucked my head onto his chest, overwhelmed with emotion.

"Never, love, never," he replied, pressing his soft lips against my forehead in a sweetly kiss.

My eyes fluttered shut, both of our breaths growing more and more relaxed as we both tried to ignore the pain.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

Hours had passed. Jane was in bed. Odin and I were grieving.

Frigga was gone.

It was a hard acceptance. She was dead, and the monsters behind it, I swore were going to pay out of my vengeance.

I decided to check on Loki. Knowing Annette, she was probably awake and watching him, but what horrible thoughts was he going through? I didn't wish for my estranged brother to believe he brought on her death.

The little chamber door creaked when I opened it, and I noticed all the candles were still burning. Soft, fluttery breaths sounded from the bed, I could only assume they were asleep.

"Thor, get out."

A voice behind me startled me. I whirled around to find Loki's piercing green eyes boring into mine.

I took a step back.

"I hadn't meant any intrusion. I was making sure you were alright." I retorted.

"Far from it, but if you don't keep your voice down you'll wake her up. She took forever to fall asleep so I could move without her following me." Loki growled, grabbing my shoulder and dragging me from the room.

I watched as he took ease in closing the door quietly, before facing me again, where I could now see him in the light for the first time since the attack in the afternoon.

His eyelids were red and dry...I could only assume tears were to blame, and his expression was that of bitter irritation.

"Why is it she had to be asleep? Annette would've understood, surely." I blatantly replied, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh please," Loki growled sarcastically, "she's on top of me every second I am awake. Some air that isn't from her lips would be nice."

I scrunched my nose at his crude joking tendencies.

"At least she cares so deeply for you. I would enjoy if Jane wanted to follow me every second."

"And where is she now?" Loki responded sharply.

"Sleeping," I replied, not understand how his question even mattered.

"Exactly what I thought, brother." Loki sneered, the corner of his lip twisting into a smirk, "and now, we walk."

I paused, once again scowling.

"Is that a wise decision? What if a Dark Elf is lying in wait for you?" I argued.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"I have too much to discuss at the moment. Now, come along, or I could just go alone, without a weapon..." Loki taunted, waiting anxiously for me to object to his amusement.

I let my shoulders sag, an agitated sigh letting loose.

"_Fiiiine._ But make this quick, I don't like the idea of us wandering Asgard at night..." I grunted, sending insecure looks over my shoulders.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Loki teased, that vicious grin reappearing.

"No, but after today's events, I would be cautious when traveling in shadows." I warned.

Loki's face turned into that of grimness and despair, but it was only there for a second, as if he was trying hard to forget. I was about to say something of reassurance, but found that no words would come as I blindly followed my brother to wherever he had wanted us to go...

~.::.~

**A/N: What could Loki possibly be up to? Hmm...**

**-PhantomLilac**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thor Odinson**

I had no idea where Loki was taking me, as we crossed through the desolated streets of Asgard's marketplace. I was still heavily nervous.

We stopped by a bridge over a creek, and Loki paused, looking out over the water.

"Annette wouldn't answer me, so I figured you would be more honest," Loki's voice sounded cracked up, and he looked over his shoulder, as if on the verge of tears.

"Did I kill Mum?" he whispered, trembling nervously.

I felt my whole body jerk into straightness right from his astonishing suggestion.

"No! Why would you think so?" I snapped.

"It's not like I haven't killed anyone before, Thor!" Loki argued grievingly.

"But Mum...she loved you, and trusted you! I saw it happen...Loki, you didn't kill her, the Kurse did!"

"Did she suffer?" Loki wailed.

My frustration and grief of my own bubbled.

"Why are you asking such questions, Loki? She died in honor...she died to save Asgard!" I howled back.

"To save Asgard or to save me, Thor!?"

The tension boiled, when suddenly we both heard another voice.

"Both of you, stop."

It was Sigyn. How had she gotten here, and why? Why intervene in our argument?

Loki froze to the spot, fixating his gaze on Sigyn. Their eyes were interlocked...and I suddenly felt the awkwardness of the situation.

"S-sigyn?" Loki chirruped.

"He-hey..." She forced a nervous smile on her face. I took a step back, when Loki ran forward to greet her.

"How long has it been!?" he happily jabbered.

"Four years, I guess, but isn't it a relief to see one familiar face around here!" Sigyn chirped back.

Loki and Sigyn gazed at each other in total silence, just smiling, before suddenly Loki was snapped back to reality.

"Oh right! Thor, we have somewhere to be. You can come along if you would like, Siggy." Loki exclaimed.

She blushed immensely, and I looked away, somewhat embarrassed I was here...

"Loki, you _still_ remember that?" she giggled.

"Name one other person who would pair up with me to pull pranks and tricks around the palace besides you, Siggy," Loki teased back.

"Should I bring up the wild nicknames I came up with for you?" Sigyn cooed.

"Gods, no!" Loki's face turned red, as if a brutally embarrassing reminder. I couldn't help but smirk at how the two closest friends were talking as if nothing had happened.

And both were engaged to someone else.

A twinge of guilt crept back into my heart. If I had not forgotten of Sigyn, maybe they would be married by now...but blindly I had told Loki of Annette's affections, and he was glued to her immediately.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Loki looked over his shoulder at me in agitation, seeming once again to forget our argument minutes before.

"Hurry up, Thor, you can't daydream of Jane and Midgard all day!" Loki growled. I hustled to catch up as I crossed the cobble bridge, a little shack not too far up ahead with the windows dimly glowing from candlelight.

"Loki?" I questioned as he vanished inside. I heard noises of hushed talking inside, and I shut the door behind me, only to be shocked at the guests.

"Sif? The Warriors Three? Loki, what jest are you pulling?" I growled.

Loki grinned mischievously.

"I guess I forgot to let you in on that tidbit, Thor. We're going to the Dark World, and they're helping us get there."

~.::.~

**A/N: Best friends are reunited, and a plan of escape!? *le gasp***

***insertsarcasm*No one saw that coming.**

**-PhantomLilac**


	21. Chapter 21

**Annette Black**

I awoke early in the morning to my shoulder gently being shook.

"Annette..." a voice whispered softly in my ears. My nose crinkled as I blinked the sleep from my eyes.

Loki was bent over me, and I could see every detail of his battle armor crisscrossing his body, all except his helmet.

I let out a yawn, sitting up, his emerald eyes gazing over me fondly.

"Get back in bed, it's too early," I moaned tiredly.

"Darling, we have to go." he murmured in response, placing some sort of clothing in my lap. I looked down at it. A corset, a dress of some sort, and boots.

"What for?" I grunted back.

"You'll find out. I'll wait outside-"

He started moving to leave, but I stopped him.

"Wait, Loki!"

"Yes?"

His tone was genuine as he looked over his shoulder. I embarrassingly held the corset in my arms.

"I-I can't get it on myself," I admitted.

A sort of frown crossed his face, and I knew he had not anticipated this. Then his cheeks blushed crimson.

"...do you think that _proper?"_

"It wouldn't be the first time you've seen me naked." I responded. Loki shrugged in defeat.

"I suppose." he muttered.

I stood up, carefully removing my nightclothes, before turning my back, holding my arms onto the nightstand. Loki's gentle hands pressed the corset to my bare body.

"How tight?" Loki asked.

"However tight you can go. It won't hurt me, I promise."

I felt several tugs, before I knew it was all the way on. Slipping the dress on, I realized it was bulkier than I believed.

"What sort of outfit is this?" I stated, feeling the leathery, thick quality to the top half of it.

"Armor." he emotionlessly replied.

"You're not in a talkative mood, are you?"

"Not particularly."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You're acting grumpy." I pouted.

Loki rolled his eyes, helping me into the boots.

"When you have an infinity stone eating you alive from inside out, you tend not to be too happy." Loki mused simply.

"You usually aren't argumentative, though," I pointed out, crossing my arms.

"Annette, we have to leave, I'm in a bit of a hurry, we have to meet Thor as soon as possible. So when you're ready to leave, please state so." Loki changed the subject, irritation sparking his words.

"I'm ready to go whenever, but I wish you would just tell me where we're going." I tiredly grumbled.

I let out a squeal as he scooped me up bridal style. At first I lightly thrashed, wondering what on earth he was doing, considering the last time he carried me it was because I had fainted.

"You have to stop squirming and hush."

"But why?"

"Stop asking questions, worrywart." Loki teased, his familiar grin reappearing.

He carried me through the halls, the sun rising in the distance through the palace's windows. I didn't understand at all what was occurring until...

It was that black ship, the one the Dark Elves had arrived in. Why were we going near it? Wasn't this dangerous!?

"Loki!?" I whispered nervously.

He didn't respond, rather set me back on my feet at the doorway, and knocked twice. I opened, and I crept along, close to his side.

"You're late, brother," Thor huffed.

"Oh, don't berate me. Annette was being picky," Loki countered.

"Where are we even going?" I fumed.

I saw suddenly the woman from yesterday, her blonde hair braided back, and she wore thick armor, even more intense than my own. I frowned when I caught Loki staring at her.

_"Svartalfheim,"_ the woman responded for me, her face twisted in some sort of cold emotion in my direction.

"Siggy, stop sounding so formal." Loki mocked lightheartedly. She sniggered in response. What was going on between these two?

I didn't want to admit it, I barely knew this "Siggy", but immediately I was jealous of her chemistry with Loki.

I hugged myself to Loki's arm, when he glanced at me, his expression changed to that of confusion.

"You alright, love?" he asked, out of honest concern.

"Just a bit tired and dizzy, that's all," I lied.

He raised an eyebrow, but Thor interrupted before anything else could be said.

"Shall we go now?" he growled.

"Of course." I exclaimed, dragging Loki along with me to stand in between him and this "Siggy."

Thor pressed on a button, but when he discovered it did not work, started mashing the buttons.

"Try gently pressing them," Loki irritably groaned.

"I am gently pressing them, they are not working!" Thor snapped, hitting his hands harder against them, when the control panel lit up.

There was a lurch as the ship lifted into the air, the propellor-like parts spinning and breaking all the columns, then surging forward in the air.

"I think you missed one."

"Loki, shut up."

Loki let out a bemused giggle, his snarky grin resurfacing.

"So where is Jane?" I tried to come in between their conflict.

"Sif is returning her to Midgard, where she will be safe." Thor warily replied.

Loki let out another crude giggle.

"And now you just decapitated your grandfather, nice driving, Thor. Let me take over, clearly I am the better pilot." he argued.

"Thank you for the commentary, it is not at all distracting!" Thor snarled, letting the ship lurch.

Suddenly, Loki pulled me close to him as the side of the ship opened. I let out a gasp, but he held on tight.

I screeched as we suddenly plummeted from the air...what was he doing!? Was this a suicide mission?

I was safe on a much smaller ship, and Loki stumbled for a moment, letting me free of his grasp as he recovered from the airsick feeling of falling.

"A lot less graceful since your imprisonment, eh Loki?" a man with blonde locks and facial hair sneered.

"Oh, be quiet, Fandrall," Loki hissed.

Thor and the other woman landed on board, both of their faces filled with determination.

"Thor, Sigyn, pleasure."

Sigyn? So that was her name...Sigyn. I would remember this, and not let her anywhere near Loki.

"Alright Loki, for your end of the bargain, show us your way out." Thor sighed.

Loki grinned, taking the steering mechanism, and drastically raising us into the air. My eyes widened as I fell onto my bum from the force of the upwards movement.

I grabbed the railing to keep from feeling sick. I heard commotion, before Fandrall hopped off onto an enemy ship. Everything was so confusing...

"Are you mad!?" Thor gasped. I looked up as we approached a narrow passage through a mountain.

"Possibly." Loki laughed, putting it in full gear.

The ship hissed and sputtered as we went through the small crevice, until boom! We entered a vast wasteland of nothingness...everything was destroyed, and dismal...

"Ta-da~" Loki chirped. Thor shrugged, submitting to the fact Loki had actually gotten us out of Asgard.

Then Loki let out a tired moan, clutching his heart.

"Loki?" Thor grunted.

"Just take over...I'll be fine..." Loki hissed through clenched teeth.

Loki slowly dropped tiredly down beside me, and I gently helped him closer to me as he rested himself against my stomach, his breathing slowing as he passed out.

I fondly held him in my arms, my fingers weaving into his, a soft smile appearing on my face, despite the grueling fact the only reason he was like this was because of his pain...because of the venomous substance inside of him.

"Be prepared to say goodbye to him," Sigyn painfully remarked.

Outrage hit me as I glared her down.

"He's not going to die. How dare you!?" I countered furiously.

Sigyn shook her head with a bitter sigh.

"You treat him like a prize to be won rather than a person," she scorned.

"If you would stop flirting with him and get past your jealousy, then there would be none of this embitterment! He _won't_ die! I won't let him die!"

"Both of you, stop arguing! Loki's life is on the line, even if he is to meet a peril, he wouldn't want it to end in this childish nonsense!" Thor scorned, his angered eyes grazing over us. My face went hot with regret and shame, and I looked back at Sigyn.

"He wouldn't want us to fight," I murmured, "I apologize."

Sigyn sighed.

"My apologies as well," she said, though I couldn't help but feel she still hated me.

Loki stirred languishingly in his dreams, his eyebrows twitching downwards. I closed my eyes, trying to make happy thoughts, but the truth in Sigyn's words hurt...maybe Loki would die. But surely he would pull through, didn't he always?


	22. Chapter 22

**Thor Odinson**

I bleakly listened in to the awkward, though polite conversations Sigyn and Annette were having, regarding my brother.

Loki's unconscious self was covered up by his green cape, the back of his head rested against Annette's shoulder. The power of the Aether was weakening him by the second, and I feared he would not make it before we could extract the substance from him.

"So...how did you meet Loki?" Sigyn asked Annette calmly. The two were still distant, but seemingly not jealous of each other.

"He was being held captive on Earth, and I was assigned to help him. I was his psychiatrist." Annette explained.

"Psychiatrist? What is that?" Sigyn innocently replied.

"A psychiatrist evaluates a patient's mental health."

"Ah. He probably needed one."

"How did you meet him?"

I swallowed. This was a touchy subject for Sigyn, this I knew.

"We're best friends from childhood. My parents were often out fighting, so I spent my time with Loki, playing tricks around the palace. We were so close, that Frigga intended to betroth us when Thor was to be coronated as king."

Sigyn smiled reminiscently, which sent a frown from Annette.

I shivered at the memory of Frigga discussing with Sigyn the betrothal...and how that never came to be.

"I'm sure that he appreciates that you're here, then." the Midgardian woman murmured.

"I'm sure he appreciates that you are here, more than I," Sigyn sadly replied, "he really does love you, does he not?"

"Ladies, we are almost to Malekith's mothership." I interrupted, looking down at Loki, who had still not stirred from his forced slumber.

Annette nodded, and in a possessive manner ran her fingertips through my brother's black hair.

"If you believe me to be trying to take Loki for myself, you are sadly mistaken. I myself am engaged to another, so he is yours," Sigyn remarked.

"I didn't plan on giving up on him regardless." Annette stated back.

Loki let out a whimper, and my attention sharply turned to him as he began to flail, crying nonsense in his sleep. Annette gently patted his cheek, rousing him from his nightmares.

"Loki...Loki, it's okay, I'm right here..." she cooed. The way she spoke, it reminded me immensely of Frigga and her calming nature.

"What...how long was I out for?" he grumbled tiredly, shifting to sit up.

"Two hours," I answered simply.

Loki tenderly touched his forehead with his hand, letting out a hiss through his teeth of pain, before attempting to stand up. Annette grabbed his elbow to keep him from teetering off balance as he moved to stand beside me.

"So I see we're not so far away now. Sigyn, do you remember the plan?" Loki asked.

"Of course. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sigyn smirked.

I could sense the reluctancy coming from Annette. She was nervous because we were leaving her out...but perhaps it was for her best she believed Sigyn's well-taught illusions were real. It would certainly be more of foolery to Malekith if the part was acted.

"Brother, will you fare well still? Anticipate a roundabout trip to Midgard." I mused.

"I will be fine, Thor, stop nagging over me." Loki muttered.

"Are you sure?" I continued, glancing his way, only to be met with extreme annoyance.

"I am perfectly well!" Loki angrily yelled, only to stumble backwards and clutch his chest in agony, a moan escaping his lips. I groaned in frustration...he was such a foolish hypocrite.

Annette caught him midway between his fall, grabbing his aloof shoulders and bringing him back into stability. He muttered some sort of thank you, but his face had gone pale, eyes dark from pain as he held his hand onto his chest.

"Mother wouldn't want us to argue," I blatantly chided.

Loki grinned mischievously.

"She wouldn't at all be surprised." he sniggered.

I sighed, a pleasant smile crossing my face, and I shook my head.

"I truly wish I could trust you."

Loki leaned in, and whispered, _"Trust my rage."_

~.::.~

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer ;)

**So for those of you who have seen TTDW:: Who do you think is going to die in the next two chapters? Loki? Thor? Annette? Sigyn? Leave your guess in the reviews...first person to guess it gets mentioned in a future chapter!**

**Did you guys know it is National Loki Week? Tomorrow I will be attending school with Loki hair (to the best of my ability...though I am a good cosplayer so lemme see what I can do). And no, I'm not dying my hair black or wearing a wig, I'm just slicking it back and spiking it. I like my red Ariel hair for now...next it will go back to its natural blonde ;-D**

**-PhantomLilac**


	23. Chapter 23

**Annette Black**

Anxiously, I inhaled deeply, fear fluttering in my heart as we reached the upper edge of the hill, the steep, jagged slope leading to the Dark Elves who awaited us like wicked, vile soldiers, unraveling like a perilous plight.

I had no idea what was to occur in the next moments, no one wanted to tell me, and the nervousness crept in...what would happen if this unknown plan failed?

Suddenly, Sigyn whirled, unsheathing her sword and slicing Thor's hip. I gasped. What the hell was she doing!?

"Brother!" Loki hissed, ripping himself away from my side and chasing the two downhill.

"Loki, wait!" I wailed, fearing his life. Without a second thought, I darted down the rugged terrain like a rabbit, not thinking once for my safety.

"You think I care about you, any of you!? All I ever wanted, is to see everyone you love burn to the ground, including the Jotun bastard!" Sigyn screeched. Thor held out his hand for Mjolnir. The hammer trembled, starting to come his way, before she sliced off his hand.

I let out sob of terror...why was the wench betraying us!? Had she really hated Loki and Thor so much she would doom us all?

I moved to help Loki, who had tried to aid Thor, only to swiftly be grabbed by the wrists, seemingly powerless against Sigyn.

"Malekith! I am Sigyn, lower class Asgardian, and I bring you a gift!"

She tossed Loki to the ground in front of the Dark Elf king. Malekith's twisted, sharp teeth curled into a light grin.

"All I want in return is a seat from which to watch Asgard burn!" Sigyn growled.

Before I could turn and run to my love, Sigyn's arms locked me to her, her hand grabbing my chin and jerking me to watch in horror.

Malekith sniggered, kicking Thor's injured hip.

"Look at me!" Malekith whispered in a deranged manner. Thor's wimpy, powerless face turned, conflicted pain and despair arising.

Loki let out a yelp, and I screamed his name as the brutish king lifted him into the air. Loki involuntarily spread his arms out, his body the shape of a cross, as I saw the Aether begin to leak out from his mouth, his eyes...

"Loki...Loki no..." I sobbed, still struggling the Asgardian woman who held me in place.

The roaring heat rose within my body, that of fury and anger, and I forcefully swallowed my fury down... Malekith had drawn out the Aether, letting Loki drop weakly to the ground.

"Sigyn, now!" Thor screeched. Sigyn released my arms, flicking her wrist. Thor leapt to his feet...with both hands and Mjolnir intact!

Oh, this was the plan, I thought bitterly, wishing I had been well informed beforehand. I rushed to Loki's side. I hoisted him to his feet as he drew out his dagger.

A flash of blinding light hit our eyelids...the Aether exploded into tiny red crystals, all fading away into transparency and emptiness...

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

Malekith grinned from his spot as the light that had previously left me visionless dissolved away.

"Fools! Take care of them, my dark minions." he sneered, abruptly turning and marching away.

My eyes widened as I turned to my right, ready to help Annette...

She was different...something was wrong...

My heart jumped a heat as I realized the ground around her was scorched, bright crimson fading from her hands and fingertips.

Annette stared at me, her normally blue eyes as red as her skin, before they dramatically changed back into clear aquamarine.

_"What are you!?"_ I whispered nervously, shock and fear hitting me. Had she lied to me this entire time? Was she not at all human!?

"Loki, I'll explain later!" she yelped, shoving me aside as a dark elf's blade nearly pierced my shoulder.

I ducked underneath another, seeing Sigyn lashing out at the other enemies with her sword, and Thor rushing after Malekith and Algrim.

I swung my dagger, piercing one of the creepy, masked creatures' heart, not letting go until it fell limp.

Over my shoulder, Annette wasn't using any sort of manmade weapon...no, she was burning them with blasts from her own hands. My worst fears were igniting without a doubt...

She was not a Jotun or a Midgardian. Both of these were certain. I swallowed hard, remembering some of Mother's stories about Muspelheim, and their Fire Demon ruler, Surtur. They were our sworn enemies, but why would one come into Asgard, let alone Midgard, and have such a clever disguise?

I gritted my teeth, realizing my dagger was ineffective in this matter. I tossed it aside, letting the chill of my heritage creep down my skin...turning it blue, carving deep grooves and patterns as well.

I opened my darkened eyes, my senses heightening as I grabbed the neck of a nearby Dark Elf, who shrieked but didn't last long, the pressure of the ice collapsing around its weak neck.

"Watch your back!" Annette hissed, her hands glowing like candles as she sent a blast of roaring flames at something behind me. I let out a hiss, the heat had only been inches from burning me to a crisp.

Fire and ice don't mix well.

"You nearly burned me! Do you know what fire _does_ to Jotuns?" I snapped brutally.

"Watch your frost then, grumpy pants, do you know what water does to Fire Demons!?" Annette angrily replied, her eyes big and shiny with unforeseen tears.

CRACK! I heard the sound of something heavy smashing into the ground, and Thor's angry screech.

I ignored Annette, instead listening to the sounds of something-or someone-fighting. I would deal with this issue later.

I turned on my heels, watching in horror as Thor was slammed to the ground by Algrim, heavy punches being slung into his face.

Unable to contain myself, I diverted my attention to my brother, rushing forward to assist.

Except I was too late, for someone else had already intervened...

~.::.~

**A/N: So sorry about the late chapter...I was on a bit of writer's block deciding where to take this story.**

**Well, now we've eliminated the chances of Thor or Loki being the ones to die in the upcoming chaoter...is it Annette or Sigyn?**

**What do you guys think of my Annette-Fire Demon plot twist? If you don't know who Surtur is, I'd suggest you look him up. He's NOT going to be an antagonist or make an appearance in this fic, before you ask ^.^ I have plans for a -main- villain already ;)**

**-PhantomLilac**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thor Odinson**

Powerlessly, I reached my hand out to summon Mjolnir, only to be knocked into a daze when my body slammed desolately into a large boulder, smashing the rock into pieces.

The ugly, snarling, tusked creature glared me down, ready to break my every bone when...

_SLICK!_

I heard the blade pierce through his chest with that sickening sound.

Algrim took two steps back, a low growling rumble escaping his lips...

It was Sigyn.

She stared up in shock and horror from behind the beast, before it grabbed her shoulders, forcing her into the blade with it.

_"NO!"_ I heard Loki's scream through the dizzy, shocked emotions that had escaped me, and I tried to stand, to help her.

The creature through her to the ground. Sigyn's head lulled back with an exasperated gasp, before her eyes burned with hate so string, it chilled my very core.

"See you in Hel, monster!" she triumphantly spat. Algrim looked to his waist. Tick, tick tick...then the grenade wormhole went off, sucking the monster blood and guts down with it.

"Sigyn!" Loki's voice rang out again, and I watched, terrible guilt and grief striking me down, as he scooped the limp goddess into his arms.

"You didn't listen, stubborn girl!" he cried, pressing a hand to the heavily bleeding wound on her chest. Sigyn nodded, her eyes gone wild and wide.

"I'm sorry, Loki, I'm so sorry..." she whimpered between gasps.

I struggled back up onto my feet, seeing tears streaming down Annette's cheeks from where she waywardly stood. Neither of us moved, unable to say anything at all of comfort.

Sigyn's lavender eyes slowly closed, her lips letting out her last breath. For a moment, Loki paused, then let out an agonizing scream, pulling the blonde woman into his arms, hugging her close to his chest.

Sigyn, the goddess of fidelity, was dead.

"Brother, I-"

"No, don't apologize, she didn't die because of you," Loki sniffled, his face not reappearing from where he cradled his best friend's body.

There was a long silence, before Annette took in a deep breath.

"Loki...I'm so sorry." she whispered.

"Why did you lie to me?" he growled aggressively.

"Lie?" I echoed.

"Yes, Thor! Annette is a liar! Why don't you tell us the truth!?" Loki screeched, his maddened eyes raking his fiancé's form in fury.

"I-I..."

"Tell me!" Loki sobbed. I knelt beside him, scooping Sigyn's rather peaceful state from him. He trembled, as if angrily, but allowed me to place her gently, and safely, on the ground.

Annette's face paled, and she swallowed.

"I am a Fire Demon." she admitted.

My face twisted into that of shock. Fire Demon!? How had I not guessed, or known all along!?

"Who sent you, temptress? We all know Fire Demons are incapable of real emotions." I snapped, defensively standing close to Loki, whose shoulder wracked with abhorrent, silent tears.

"Hear me out, Thor," Annette wailed, "you say all Fire Demons cannot love, yet at birth I was born differently...I was cursed with the ability to have feelings, and understand others' emotions! I was hired by the Chitauri to assassinate Loki, but-"

"The Chitauri!?" Loki screamed, losing his temper. His eyes streamed and burned as he stood to harm Annette, but I grabbed his arms, pinning them to his back. He kicked and struggled, nonetheless.

"I didn't think I would fall in love with you...Loki, I love you!" she broke into tears, her mouth gaping open as she sucked in horrid breaths between her crying.

"Get off me, Thor!" Loki snarled, ignoring Annette completely.

"If you kill her, how will you live with yourself?" Thor hissed in recoil. Loki let out another gut-wrenching sob as he faced Annette.

"Just leave..." he whispered shakily, "and never come back."

"I love you." Annette persisted, her words nearly setting me off.

"Haven't you done enough damage, you damn rat!? Look at your feet...see the blood that has been spilt because you lied? Loki and Sigyn could've been happy together, but you intervened and she's gone! If what you say is true, and you love him, then LEAVE!"

My words echoed into the distance. Annette said nothing.

"I will go. But I only find it fair now...I show you the form I have hidden from prying eyes for so long." Annette murmured.

Slowly, I nodded. I let Loki go, and he froze to the spot.

Annette let out a sigh, and a flickering light engulfed her.

The Annette Black that came out of the light was not the same one I had once known.

What was once fair, pale cream skin had changed into that of dark crimson. The grooves of dark mahogany reminded me of Loki's own Jotun form, which was bearing from him at that very moment. Her eyes had changed from clear, sky blue to dark red, her chocolate curls into those of ginger-blonde. It was a baffling transformation to me...and yet I had still believed, after she proved over and over to be far from an ordinary Midgardian, she was not of Earthly origins.

"How did you change from a Demon to a Midgard?" I icily questioned.

"When my father discovered as a child that I had...emotions...then he banished me from Muspelheim to Midgard and changed my coloration so I would fit in. I was raised by a Midgardian family, whilst still remembering my origins. I trained under. S.H.I. . not only as a psychiatrist, but a master assassin... It was only when Loki vanished after raising the Chitauri Army that I was tricked into working for The Other. I had no idea I would fall in love with your brother. I am so sorry." Annette whispered, her voice wavering.

Loki looked away, closing his eyes in fear and shock, then shook his head in disbelief.

"You lied to me...I thought...I thought..." Loki whimpered.

"I didn't mean to lie...Loki, I _love_ you!" she repeated desperately. Loki turned and began to weep into my shoulder, making my heart rip in two.

"ENOUGH! Leave!" I roared. Annette's twisted face dissolved into one of regret and guilt, and she sadly nodded.

"I am sorry. Thank you for everything, both of you."

Then Annette Black turned and began to walk away, her form fading into the shadows of Svartalfheim with every single, light step.

She was gone.

For what I believed to be forever.

I lifted Loki's tear-stained chin, and murmured, "Let us go avenge Sigyn's death, shall we?"

Dazedly, my younger brother nodded, overwhelmed with sputtering grief and rage, before he followed me, his movements like that of an abused, shy dog.

I had prayed for three years now, that Loki would someday recover and become normal again.

That prayer no longer existed. His life was shattered again, I could see it in his eyes.

And this time, there was no Annette Black to catch him and save him.

There was nobody to catch and save him...period.

~.::.~

**A/N: Don't worry my friends, Annette won't be out of the picture forever...*evil smirk***

**I am working on a Jotun Loki/Thor slashfic at the moment. If I posted it, would anyone be interested in reading it by any chance? Just out of curiosity :)**

**BAD FANFIC PUN OF THE DAY:**

**"Loki always needs ANNETTE to catch his enemies in." Haha, get it!? GET IT!? Yeah I'm totally not funny lol**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jane Foster**

"I am late, aren't I?"

Thor burst through the door, hanging Mjolnir up on a hook.

I darted forward, wrapping my arms around him lovingly. He was back!

"Thor!" I mewed, burying my face in his chest. He boyishly smiled, returning my hug.

Then I remembered Selvig, Darcy, and Darcy's "intern" (whose name I still didn't know) were also there.

Half-naked, Selvig bustled forward, patting Thor on the back.

"Good to see ya!" he chirped.

Thor raised a bushy, blonde eyebrow, and opened his mouth to ask about the underpants...when the intern spoke up.

"It helps him think," the intern mused.

Selvig's face fell.

"Your brother wouldn't be here, _would_ he?" he asked.

Loki stepped out into the light timidly. His entire face was drained of color, dark shadows underneath his dry eyes. He had been crying, that much I could tell.

Loki glared down at Selvig, who had suddenly dropped to his knees and cowered.

_"Oh please,_ I am not in the mood, nor do I have the capability to control you." Loki growled.

I let go of Thor, helping the mentally unstable Selvig back up to his feet.

"How can I trust him?" Selvig whimpered, his whole body trembling.

"He's good now, I promise," I replied. I could only hope, in the back of my mind, I was right.

"Where's Annette and Sigyn?" I changed the subject. Thor shot me a nervous look, and I saw Loki's eyes begin to leak out tears.

"Oh god, are they dead!?"

Thor hugged Loki.

Something out of the ordinary. Loki suddenly was bawling, his shoulder heaving as he let out choking sobs. The pressure of guilt laid upon me. It was obvious when they hadn't appeared, that they were dead, right? But it seemed suspicious.

"Sigyn was murdered, and then Annette turned out to be a spy for the Chitauri. Who knows where she is." Thor explained, whispering it deftly into my ear.

My heart skipped a beat. Annette was a spy? I would've never guessed it.

And now Loki was broken.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured, hoping to ease the pain of the situation.

"Do you have a place where Loki could rest for the time being? He's very weak." Thor suddenly added. I nodded, leading them to an unoccupied couch.

"He can have the couch as long as he needs." I murmured sweetly.

Thor was right, Loki was tired, for the fragile god had immediately passed out as soon as he had laid down.

I kissed my fiancé affectionately on the cheek.

"Will he be alright, alone?" I asked in utter concern.

"When Loki is out, he is out, we have plans to make...and a death to avenge," Thor replied.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

As soon as dawn struck, I rose from where I had laid beside Jane, her brown hair secured in a bun. I reached over and caressed her cheek.

Jane crinkled her nose, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, love," I murmured softly. She smiled, blinking a few times.

"Morning to you too, handsome," Jane cooed, kissing my hand.

We got up out of bed, and she dressed herself back up. I had fallen asleep in my armor.

Even so I had been plagued with the nightmarish image of Sigyn's death.

"Thor!" Selvig's voice called nervously. I immediately left Jane to allow her to finish getting dressed, hurrying to see what was the matter.

The living room window was pried open, the couch empty.

Loki was completely gone.

"Damn me, I should've kept an eye on him!" I growled angrily.

I couldn't believe it.

Loki had bolted again...he had bolted. He had probably heard the plans...that's why he ran...he ran to prove himself, prove he didn't need my help or anyone's...but it was grief that was causing these actions.

"Wha...what's all the shouting?" Darcy groaned, appearing from whatever flat she had stayed in.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Did your brother..."

"Run? Yes. And I fear if we don't get to him in time, he'll only end up being killed."

Jane resurfaced from the bedroom. She must've overheard us speaking, for her face filled with determination.

"Then there's only one solution. Erik, get the tripods. We have one psycho elf to slay."

~.::.~

**A/N: Loki is making dumb choices all over again...**

**Sorry for the late update. I have been working on a (T-rated) Thorki fanfiction called _The Prince of Jotunheim_. I am actually rather fond of it right now, I'm using a different, narrative format of writing than my usual 1st person style. If you are interested in some serious fluffy, cuteness (and Thor explaining to a Jotun Loki what a fork is) then TPOJ is the fic for you. :-)**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I cannot express my gratefulness...you all are so nice ^.^**

**-PhantomLilac**


	26. Chapter 26

**Annette Black**

"And what intel did you retrieve on your little trip?" Fury asked, taking a large swig from his coffee.

I toyed with my tea, twirling the straw in it depressingly.

"I don't think Loki was behind the attacks on New York," I admitted slowly.

My heart was aching, so horribly, since the day before. I was moody and tired...and broken.

Fury raised his eyebrow.

"Elaborate."

"Well," I shrugged, "the Tesseract was an Infinity Stone. I've seen firsthand now what effects they have on people. It was more like, the Chitauri were controlling him. He was just a little, disposable pawn for the master plan. He's too prideful to admit otherwise."

My mind flickered back to that sickening final image of Loki weeping over Sigyn...

Disgust and horror had filled me in that moment...was it true that he had loved her more than I? Had I never been contacted by The Other, maybe he could've been with her, or maybe I wouldn't have screwed up so horribly.

I had tried so hard, too...

So hard to tell Loki my true feelings.

Tell him that my heart belonged to him.

But he was so... destroyed...the weight of the truth of my former allegiances and my true form, weighted upon Sigyn's sudden demise, had crushed Loki. It had crushed me down as well,

"Mm, I see." Fury responded, licking his lips after another sip.

Bam! The door to the small conference room swung open, and Agent Hill came rushing in.

"Sir! There's been a disturbance reported near our operations facility in London!" she yelped.

Both of us rushed to the data screens, where...

Malekith.

Malekith was the first thing I saw. Then the familiar glint of a green cloak made my heart skip a beat.

~.::.~

**Loki Laufeyson**

"Malekith!" I snarled, my hands chilling as a staff of pure ice formed in my grip.

The wicked creature grinned, turning to face me. Half of his face was still pitch black...a marking left by Thor only days before.

"I had hoped you perished, little Laufeyson." the Dark Elf taunted.

I froze for a moment, feeling stunned.

"I believe you are mistaken," I recoiled, "I may be in the body of a Laufeyson, but my heart is that of an Odinson!"

Malekith threw his head back and laughed, making my skin boil.

"Where's the Fire Demon? Was she too fiery to keep your back, Frost Giant?"

Don't let it get to you, I thought in the back of my head, he wants to make you vulnerable.

"I don't need anyone's help, I will end you myself!" I screeched, lunging forward and thrusting the sharp end of the spear forward.

Malekith countered, forming his own scepter of whatever magic was inside of him, blocking my attack and sending me stumbling back.

"Damn," I growled under my breath.

"What's wrong, Laufeyson? I'm not quite close to being finished with you."

I narrowly dodged the swing of his scepter, the tip brushed inches from my cheekbone, making me squeak in alarm.

Malekith let out another horrible laugh.

I smirked at last, stomping my foot against the ground, causing a patch of ice to form and spread. Malekith slipped and he slipped, letting out a curse.

My spear lowered close to his neck, and he finally looked defeated.

"Kneel, you Dark Elf scum!" I growled, leaning in close to his ear.

Malekith bent onto his knees, making me grin mischievously.

"Good choice." I commented.

"Loki, what are you doing!?"

I heard Thor's voice, and I was immediately distracted, my face twisting into a scowl. Of course he would interrupt my one chance at rightful vengeance.

In that split second, I had moved the spear from his neck, only so by a few centimeters.

And suddenly I was on the ground, my vision being clouded by the color red.

The wicked Dark Elf's laughter rang into my ears.

"I thought by now you'd be used to being controlled. The Other was right, you really are weak," were the last words I heard before the world around me swirled away.

~.::.~

**A/N:** **Thor seriously broke Loki's mojo, huh?**

**Loki fell for the trap.**

**Again.**

**Can't teach an old dog new tricks, am I right?**

**And uh, yay, Annette's back!? Maybe!? Will Loki trust her? I dunno about you guys, but I think she has a bit more explaining of herself to do. ;D  
**

**-PhantomLilac**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thor Odinson**

"Kneel, you Dark Elf scum!"

Oh, my brother was such a fool!

The moment I realized he had Malekith on his knees, I saw the shifty look in the Dark Elf's crimson eyes, the slight glow appearing in his hands.

"Loki, what are you doing!?" I snapped, beginning to hurry across the courtyard to assist him.

Loki looked up, scowling in disappointment. I knew he wanted revenge, but I had to stop Malekith before...

The Dark Elf had grabbed Loki by the throat, swiftly pinning him down in a matter of seconds. The creature's right hand touched right over the heart, and I saw Loki's shocked expression turn into one of a blank.

I didn't hear what Malekith said, but I could only guess with the sickening feeling in my stomach, he had vexed my brother.

He rose onto his feet, his golden helmet now parallel and as menacing as the dilated red eyes he now sported.

"Now, my pet, kill him." Malekith cooed, turning and walking towards the Convergence.

I swallowed hard, motioning with my back turned for Jane and her friends to get to shelter.

I took a slow step towards Loki, who tightened his grip around the ice spear with a sneer.

"Come back so soon!? Are you here to make me rot in an Asgardian cell, because I will never be your equal!?"

I had to remind myself that this was not Loki speaking, that this was Malekith's own trickery.

"This isn't you, brother! Wake up, fight it!" I snapped

"I'm not your brother, I never was! Prepare to meet your end, Son of Odin!"

I whirled, clashing Mjolnir against Loki's spear with a CLANK!

The sky flashed, and suddenly I felt something hot touch my arm, and then shove me aside.

I looked up from where I had fallen onto my bum.

Annette Black stood in my stead, her skin and eyes marked with her rich Fire Demon heritage. Her hair had surprisingly changed to platinum blonde, falling into fierce curls halfway to her waist, and her hands glowed in flames.

"Annette!? How are you-" I stammered.

"Don't ask questions! I'll deal with him, you get to Jane and fix up your plans!" Annette hissed.

Loki amusingly curled his lips into a sadistic grin.

"If it isn't the Fire Demon who's come to the party! Did your Father ever tell you not to play with matches?" he taunted, his ice spear morphing into that of a silver scepter, influenced with a light red glow.

I nodded off to Annette, dashing away from the scene. As much as it irritated me, it made it useful that she would distract Loki whilst I finished business with Malekith.

I wouldn't forgive Annette for what she'd done, but with Loki being dealt with, at last I could defeat the enemy.

~.::.~

**Annette Black**

It was so painful.

Not revealing my true skins, not potentially about to have to use fire against Loki, but the fact he was so twist, so corrupted by this dark magic...

And even though my original vow was to kill him, I had found myself unable to do it those months ago.

I had wanted to help him cope the last time he was controlled.

Now he would be back at square one. Reverting back into social and mental withdrawal.

"I will not stand for your mockery, Malekith," I howled, "I know that you are controlling him."

"Sly little mouse-ling, do you believe I ever could possibly love a hideous creature such as yourself?" he retorted madly, swinging the scepter at my face.

I backflipped, dodging it only by a foot, and landing nimbly on my toes. I would have to hit him hard on the head to knock him out of it, but with what?

"Remember when you went shopping with me, and we laughed and talked all day?" I tried to wane Malekith's control over him first.

His scepter blasted ice in my direction, but I quickly melted it with my own flames.

"How about our first kiss? You made me feel so special, like as if I were the luckiest girl in all the nine realms!" I persisted. Loki laughed.

"Stupid Fire Demon, he cannot hear you! Prepare to meet your death at his hands...and then he'll wake up, horrified with the fact he is your murderer, and I'll tear him apart just as he did Algrim!" he screeched.

"You're wrong! He is in there," I screeched, "and I'll prove it to both of you."

I lunged forward, grabbing his wrist and eliciting flames, burning it slightly.

Loki let out a hiss, pulling away. I knew it would hurt, but it was the only thing capable of harming him. The Asgardian healers would tend to him immediately.

"Loki,_ I love you! Everything is going to be okay now!_" I cried out. The Aether-controlled god stumbled back, clutching his head with a scream.

"If I don't control him, then the Chitauri will! They'll come for him!" he growled, red eyes leering.

I smirked.

"And I think we're done here." I replied, pressing a burning hot hand to his forehead. He jerked, letting out a whimper, before falling unconscious onto the ground.

I let out a soft gasp, letting myself revert out of my natural form, and bending over his limp body and stroking his cheek affectionately.

Everything would be okay.

I would make sure of it.

~.::.~

**A/N: Ah, but will it truly be okay? ;) I think Loki might have his own opinion on the matter.**

**Thank you for all the follows/favorites/reviews! You guys are so awesome! ^.^**

**Side Note: Prince of Jotunheim is currently on hiatus so I can focus on this fic. Sorry for any disappointments. I will update PoJ every once in a while, but SMFM is my main priority. However, when this fic is finished (It still has more than 30 chapters to go) PoJ will become my main fic :) thank you**

**-PhantomLilzc**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thor Odinson**

The battle was over.

The tripods had teleported Malekith and his broken ship from Midgard.

I lay on the ground, panting hoarsely, when I realized Jane had flung herself on top of me, her eyes wild with relief and exhaustion.

"Jane, it is alright," I murmured, "no one is hurt, right?"

Jane let out a slight giggle.

"Except your brother." she mused, gesturing to my left.

Yards away, Loki was unconsciously sprawled across the ground, his face and wrist covered in mild burn marks. A little ways off from him stood Annette, as if nervous to approach him.

"I'll get him, and then we're going home." I mused. By home, I meant Asgard, the only realm that seemed the safest and most sensical.

My darling Jane followed close to my side, and before I went to Loki, I whirled, grabbing Annette's wrists.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Annette snapped.

It was fortunate I had brought Asgardian handcuffs. They were intended for Loki if he had gone haywire before the Aether was out of his system, but now it made sense to use them on the Fire Demon.

"You committed treason, Miss Black, and you're coming with us for judgement." I snarled. She opened her lips to send back a snarl, but her head drooped instead.

"Treason?" Jane echoed.

"She's got explaining to do to the Allfather." I muttered.

I bent down over Loki, whose face didn't recoil or startle. He was completely out, as it appeared.

I wrapped one arm underneath both of his, pulling him up and over my shoulder.

"That looks a bit awkward...he won't wake up, will he?" Jane squeaked.

I shook my head with a sheepish grin.

"If there's one thing I know about my brother, he sleeps like the sun would never rise the next day."

Jane took Annette's cuffed wrists in one hand, then held onto my free arm as I raised Mjolnir to the sky.

"Heimdall, bring us home!" I called.

A blast of light engulfed us...

_Our troubles were over._

~.::.~

**Loki _Odin_son**

"Oh, the Prince is waking up! Summon the Allfather immediately!"

My eyes cracked open, no longer a red haze clouding my vision.

"Annette?" I groaned, the first thing that came to my head.

_'Loki, I love you! Everything is going to be okay!'_

I had heard her words in my unconscious slumber, yet I could not decipher if they were real or not.

A taut frown crossed my face. Here I was, thinking of her again, that horrid rat who had betrayed my trust on multiple scales...she was a liar, a cheater, and...

I had given everything to her, and she had taken it all away.

My focus clarified upon the faces around me. Two healers were pressing a damp cloth to my forehead.

I gestured for them to remove it.

"Where am I? What happened?" I hissed through clenched teeth...a sharp pain in the back of my head alarming me.

"You and Thor defeated Malekith the Accursed, but you had a few burns and went unconscious. You are in Asgard, Prince Loki."

Asgard? That made some sense. Asgard...Thor must've gotten me there.

But burns? I bitterly scowled.

Annette.

I had told her never to come back.

I had never wanted to see her again.

And I certainly did not want her help.

Odin stepped in, having the healers bustle out.

He looked older, more disheveled. It made my stomach churn. The last time I had seen Odin so weak, was when he had fallen into Odinsleep.

"Father?" I squeaked that word for the first time in nearly two years. For some reason now, it didn't feel nauseous to say so.

This made Odin smile, though he looked himself very much exhausted.

"I see you have awakened. How do you feel?" he cooed softly.

"My head is aching, but I am alright."

"I have been informed by Thor of the truth."

I paused. The truth?

"What truth?" I questioned.

"Of the Fire Demon."

I swallowed hard, closing my eyes. I turned my head to the side shamefully.

"My son, I do not mean to upset you. I wanted to inform you that she has been placed into the dungeons for her crimes, you do not need to be burdened by her treachery." Odin continued innocently.

Trembling, I murmured, "Her name _isn't_ Fire Demon. It's Annette."

I opened my eyes to face him, and he had already cocked an eyebrow.

"She has not bewitched you, has she?"

"No," my face turned scarlet with anger, "but she did rescue me, did she not? Please tell me she will not be harmed."

Odin shook his head.

"The Fire De-_Annette_, will not be harmed, this I promise." Odin proclaimed, and then left me to myself.

I closed my eyes, pressing my head against the pillow.

I tried to block it out, but the voice kept growing louder and louder in my mind.

_'Loki, I love you! Everything is going to be okay!'_


	29. Chapter 29

**_~.::.~6 Months Later~.::.~_**

**Annette Black**

Loki never visited me.

The anxiety and longing in my chest was killing me.

I did see Jane frequently though.

I had befriended her before my world had fallen apart. And fortunately, she kept me sane, she brought me books, she chatted.

Jane and Thor had wed about three months ago, only a short few weeks before the birth of their son, Soren. I hadn't the pleasure of meeting Soren yet, but he sounded adorable from what Jane told me.

"Good morning, Annette. Oh-are you alright?" she gasped, tracing the distraught from my face with her own shock.

"How is Loki? Have you seen him today?" I questioned nervously.

"He's fine, I guess. He occupies himself by staying in the palace's library and reading. Not very social, if he ever was."

I swallowed hard, holding out a letter towards the invisible cell wall.

"Will you get him this letter? Please, Jane, it's an emergency." I whispered.

Jane didn't question me, rather opened a slot in the cell and concealed the letter for me.

"Thank you." I murmured tiredly. She smiled.

"No problem, Annette. I will see to it that he gets it."

She vanished out of sight, and I paced nervously back and forth. I had felt so sick the past few days, and every tremulous pain I felt made my heart quiver.

~.::.~

**Loki Odinson**

_'And it was the mighty Bor, father of Odin, who had banished the Fire Demon King, Surtur, forever to Muspelheim, forbidding any access of the Bifrost to and from the fiery realm-'_

"Loki!"

A voice interrupted my reading. I looked up, to see Jane hovering over me.

"Hm, yes?" I stammered.

Her pale green eyes were full of some kind of sorrow as she passed a simple envelope into my hands.

"I know you are not fond of Annette at this time, but she said it was an absolute emergency." Jane pleaded.

I stared dumbly at the little white envelope that was rested on my palm, and I nodded wearily.

"Alright. Thank you."

Jane dashed off. I didn't blame her for leaving so abruptly, she and Thor had a son together, Soren, and she was too busy for idle chat. Not that I wanted to chat, for I had been deeply drawn into the book.

I peeled open the envelope, pulling out the parchment and studying it.

_'Loki, I am sorry for everything, if you still are upset with me. But I need to talk to you.'_

I continued after that sentence, my eyes widening with every word. Grief and disbelief pounded against my mind.

I jolted up out of my seat, not bothering to wait any other second.

Not a moment of the past had come to mind as I descended to the dungeons.

Only now mattered.

~.::.~

**A/N: What could've possibly been in the letter?**

**Sorry for the timeskip, but it was absolutely necessary, believe me. (It will not be the last one either, but I am pretty sure the next one in a couple of chapters from now will be the second and last one.)**

**-PhantomLilac**


	30. Chapter 30

**Annette Black**

Out of the dim halls of the prison, I heard the quick and furious footsteps of a newcomer.

My breathing slowed, and I glanced up, every muscle in my body tensing.

If it was Loki, what would he think of me now? I was the reason all of this pain had occurred, I was probably who he blamed for his beloved Sigyn's death.

My eyes focused in on a form that appeared at the cell's gaping, invisible wall. I swallowed hard, soaking in the moment. Not a word was spoken.

"Loki?" I asked into the darkness.

His face emerged from the shadows, his face that of grief and...was that guilt?

"Annette." he replied simply, not saying a single word, until I heard a noise like a whole power system shutting down.

The whole cell wall had come down. I didn't move. I didn't desire to.

Loki took a step in, now fully submerged in the light. He glanced me over, his breath hoarse.

"Is it true?" he whimpered weakly, eyes blown wide and regretful.

I slowly nodded.

"I'm so sorry," I shakily rasped, "I ruined everything."

There was sudden silence.

He didn't utter another word, though the tension in the air was thick.

What was he thinking? I studied his face, finding that neither of us could tear our eyes away.

"Can you tell me the truth...I want to hear this from you, not from Thor or Odin."

His words were begging, his gaze pleading.

"I was born in Muspelheim. Most Fire Demons are male, with the exception of the Princesses. Unfortunately, I am the youngest sibling, which meant I would never inherit the throne, never be favored by my Father, Surtur. So when I was a young girl, I studied magic, and made my own Bifrost portal. I intended to come to Asgard, but I was transported to Midgard. I was young, I was scared...but a family took me in, and raised me up properly. The Chitauri had always been watching me, you see. They threatened to kill my adoptive family if I didn't take up on my offer to murder you," I explained, my voice wavering.

Loki's expression didn't falter. He still looked distraught and somewhat guilty, but that's not at all how I wanted him to feel. I didn't want him to blame himself.

"So I took up on the job. I disguised myself as a psychiatrist and that day after Phase Two was finished, I was supposed to immediately eliminate you. But those days when you were at S.H.I.E.L.D., Loki, I sympathized with you, I fell in love with you, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. They killed my parents. They killed the Midgardians who raised me, because I defied them. I would've told you from the start, but you wouldn't have understood."

I began to weep uncontrollably. I had tried to hard to keep calm the whole explanation, but every conflicting emotion bust its way out of my chest in heaping waterfalls of tears.

"It's okay if you hate me, I'm such a horrible person," I sobbed, wiping my tears with my thumbs. I closed my eyes, unable to bear seeing his horrorstricken face.  
In that split second where I closed my eyes, I felt arms wrap up underneath mine, my head being buried into Loki's chest.

He was hugging me. He was my caressing my hair with his fingertips, like he used to do to soothe me when I cried. When I used to cry, because I was scared what would happen to him if the Aether ate him away, and he'd hug me and kiss me and tell me everything would be alright...

"You don't belong in a cell..." Loki mumbled into my ear.

"Then where do I belong?" I sniffled.

He lifted my chin with his fingertips.

For some reason, he had reverted into this very calm physique, and he leaned in so close, I could feel his breath against my lips.

"With me," he murmured, and pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss felt like it lasted a lifetime.

When we both pulled away, his fingertips brushed loose bangs off of my face, and I trembled. I had missed his touch, his kisses, his romantic words.

"I love you." he professed, still hugging me close. I finally gave in, hugging him back as if he were my lifeline.

"Please don't ever go away again," I cried, "I don't want to be alone."

"And you won't be. _We_ won't be."

His hands drifted down and gently touched my stomach. I trembled for a moment, remembering the reality of the situation that Loki had temporarily deterred me from.

I placed my hands gently overtop his, interlacing our fingertips. Loki let out a shortened breath, somewhat resembling a sigh.

"You're right. _We_ won't be alone."

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

Jane and Soren were the lights of my life.

Ever since the incident with Malekith, I had deemed that it would be best if I spent more time with family. If I were always out at war, I would miss out on Soren growing up. I did not desire to neglect attention to my son, as we saw what happened when Odin neglected attention to Loki.

Jane held the child in her arms sweetly in the dining hall. I sat beside her, and ran my hand through her hair.

"Aye, he looks more like you every day," I commented.

"But he has your smile," Jane cooed, kissing my cheek affectionately.

I couldn't help but grin. She chuckled.

"Exactly," she exclaimed, "both of you have that boyish grin!"

My eyebrows furrowed for a moment when Odin sat down.

Loki was late.

He may not be too bound to family, but he was never late for dinner, whether to socialize or not.

"Father, where is Loki?" I asked.

"I believe he was in the library. I passed him a few hours ago," he replied.

Jane nudged me, and I turned back to her.

"Annette wasn't feeling well today," she quietly muttered, "she asked me to deliver a letter to Loki."

I scowled.

"Jane, I understand you have befriended Miss Black, but is it exactly safe to trust her? Maybe she cursed it, she is almost as skilled as my brother in magic." I replied worriedly.

"I know her better than you do, why would she hurt him? Annette said it was an emergency." Jane stubbornly replied.

I let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to go check on him, make sure neither of them killed each other." I groaned.

~.::.~

Annette's cell was completely empty when I arrived.

Shock devoured me when I realized the whole cell wall had been removed.

"Loki!" I growled in frustration.

Why did he have to get himself into these messes? For all that I knew, she tricked him into setting her free and then burned him alive!

I stormed towards his chambers as soon as I made it back to the palace.

I paused cautiously at the door, pressing my ear against it. I heard soft murmuring from the inside. No screams of pain, no burning or flames, no arguing.

Now even more nervously, I opened the door, pausing in gaping shock at the scene.

Loki was sitting beside Annette on the recliner by the windowsill, his hands gently rested upon her stomach. She was reading a book, it appeared, and he overlooked her shoulder with that affectionate, lovey-dovey gaze in his eyes.

I felt sick. Hadn't he cried, and cursed, and screamed when she had betrayed him? Hadn't he been morally traumatized from it, and now all of a sudden they were back together?

"Loki, you shouldn't let disorderly prisoners out." I snarled furiously.

His attention snapped up to me, and I could see the startle and fury in his ferocious, challenging glare.

"You'll have to lock me up first before you can separate us again!" he hissed, moving to protectively hold Annette's shoulders.

She seemed to cower in my presence, timidly closing her eyes and burying her face in Loki's shoulder.

"This is nonsense! Father was right, she has bewitched you! She doesn't love you, Loki, Fire Demons cannot love!" I growled.

Annette weakly pulled away from Loki, standing to her feet angrily.

"Don't argue with him, please, if this is a problem, I will go back to my cell," she cried. Loki jerked to her side, entwining his hand with hers.

"Annette, I won't allow it." he cooed, but then the soft affection didn't last, his anger returning onto me.

"It was rude of you to intrude, Thor. If you're allowed to be happy with Jane, then leave Annette and I be."

"I will not stand for this!" I snapped.

"You can't control me! Even if I am bewitched as you deliriously claimed, at least I'm happy that way!" Loki shouted back.

Annette was desperately glancing between the two of us, her small breaths accelerating into panicked, frenzied ones.

"Stop...both of you, stop..." she cried, tiredly stumbling as if to collapse. Loki caught her first, scooping up her exhausted form into his arms, bridal-style. Annette had fainted, leaving disbelief to hit me.

"You can't just stress her out, Thor! She's very weak." Loki coldly bickered, moving to place her on the bed.

"I'll call for healers." I quickly suggested.

It was only an hour or so before the Healers came out of the bedroom, Loki and Annette both still inside.

"What's wrong with her?" I bluntly asked.

"It would appear Miss Annette is pregnant." the Healer responded. I didn't say a word in response, but my jaw must've dropped to the floor.

It all made sense now, why Loki was so fiercely protective of her all of a sudden.

_Annette was carrying his child_.

~.::.~

**A/N: Did anyone else die of feels?**

**EPICAWESOMENESS DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT THE BABY'S GENDER AND NAME IS HAHAHAHA**

**-PhantomLilac**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Alright, I am placing an author's note up on the top this chapter.**

**This chapter marks the beginning of the second half of the story (before you get confused by Thor's expositional narration). I promise you that it will be super awesome ^.^**

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

Only a few days later had Annette and Loki gone to Odin to get married.

I had certainly not approved, but for the oddest of reasons, Odin permitted.

It was a private wedding. Nobody went in. Only Loki and Annette came out, and then they went back to their semi-normal lives.

Then there was the matter of the baby.

It had been born very healthy. A girl. They decided to give her a more Midgardian name.

"Tess. My Midgardian mother's name had been Tess," Annette had explained. I still didn't understand.

My own son, Soren, grew up with the little girl. His hair came down in my same blonde locks, though his spirit was optimistic and outgoing like Jane's.

Tess was the feisty child. She had wild, long black hair, just like Loki, but had Annette's clear blue eyes, like the sky and the clouds.

She even called me "Uncle Thor." Right after she would do so, she'd play tricks on everyone.

Soren and Tess were like the relationship Loki and I had in our childhood. Best friends for life, it seemed. I adored my niece, I adored my brother, I even enjoyed Annette's company.

Jane and I were blessed with a second child. Throughout Jane's pregnancy, I had been so nervous. I was afraid, that if I were to have a son, it would turn out being jealous of Soren.

~.::.~

**Thor's Flashback**

_"It's been hours...what's taking so long?" I groaned, my forehead working up a sweat from my frantic pacing._

_Loki looked up from where he had been sitting, sympathy in his gaze._

_"Stop worrying yourself, brother." Loki grunted._

_"What if it is another boy? I don't want to make it feel unloved, of lessened by Soren. What if I pick favorites? What if-"_

_"Thor!" Loki snapped, alerting me from my paranoia._

_I, dazed, looked to my brother, whose green eyes flickered in annoyance._

_"It will be alright," Loki reassured._

_"What would I do without you, brother?" I sighed, finally relaxing and taking a seat beside him._

_"I could say about the same for you."_

_"What was it like for you...when you learned Annette was going to have your child?" I had never thought to ask this question, even after eight years._

_Loki paused, as if deep in thought, his bottom lip thinning._

_"Well...I was surprised, I guess. I was also ashamed of myself, and afraid as you are." he admitted cautiously._

_"Afraid? I don't think I've ever heard of the God of Mischief being afraid." I teased._

_Loki scowled, though it was playfully._

_"Have you ever heard of a Fire Demon and a Jotun having children? Didn't think so. I was afraid it would do horrible things as I've done."_

_I frowned._

_"Loki, we've already clarified that the Chitauri had controlled you. I do not blame you for New York, do not let the events there bother you."_

_Loki let out a smile, although I could still sense the distraught in his words._

_"I suppose."_

~.::.~

Jane and I decided to name our darling baby girl Helga. Only a year later, Loki and Annette would again have another daughter, and name her Mirage.

It seemed that everything, after all the damage and chaos in the past, was coming back together. There was peace in the Nine Realms, and peace in my formerly divided family.

Until one day...

Loki and his family vanished from the Palace.

I had hurried to the Bifrost in hopes of catching him before it was too late.

"Heimdall!" I called, rushing over to the tall, all-seeing god. His knowing face frowned.

"Loki is alright, I can see him. He is in Midgard, with Tess and Mirage."

"And Annette?"

"I cannot see her."

"Allow me to retrieve Loki and my nieces _immediately_, then!" I demanded, outrage filling my words,

"It would appear Loki does not wish to be found." Heimdall obediently replied.

I growled in irritation. What could've happened!? Why would he flee so suddenly?

"What happened? Did he tell you anything beforehand?" I persisted.

"Yes. I allowed him through to Midgard. Annette was with him then, in sight. He said that there was danger. He left a letter for you."

I snatched the paper from Heimdall's hands, still grieving and shocked at Loki's departure.

_'Thor,_

_My dear brother, my family's safe haven in Asgard has been terminated. I hate to drop out on you so suddenly, but do know that it is for everyone's own good. If something is to happen to both myself and Annette, Tess and Mirage will be sent to you. Do not ask questions. Do not come looking for myself or my children,_

_Thank you, for giving me the chance to live again those years ago at Stark Towers. You have done so much for me already, and I would hate to burden you with any more favors._

_Your brother,_

_Loki.'_

~.::.~10 Years Later~.::.~

"Prince Thor, there has been a disturbance at the Bifrost! Two prisoners have been taken in."

There had not been a disturbance in the Bifrost for several years.

"Is it Loki!? Is my brother-" I started, but the guard cut me off.

"No, it is not. Shall I bring the prisoners to you?" he asked.

"Yes, hurry about it!"

The guards brought in two girls.

The unmistakably snarky glint in the elder girl's clear blue eyes, who could not be more than 16-18 years old, the jet-black, spiky hair, gave it all away.

"Hello, Uncle Thor." the girl hissed.

"Tess, Mirage?" I gasped. She nodded.

"I had no other choice but to take Mirage with me to Asgard!" Tess replied, a bit bitterly. Both girls looked utterly exhausted.

"Guards, release them, they are not a threat!" I ordered.

They removed the handcuffs on the girls' arms. Tess still had a defiant, fiery look in her gaze.

"What brings you here? What of your mother, your father?" I asked.

"My mother has been dead since I was eight. You see, Uncle Thor, the same monsters that killed her have kidnapped my father." Tess explained bitterly.

I raised my eyebrows. Loki was clever, he wouldn't have gotten himself kidnapped, would've he!?

"How is that possible?

Tess let out a scornful laugh. She was as snotty and had as bad an attitude as Loki, that was for certain.

"Are you blind, Uncle Thor? The _Chitauri_ took him, and they want revenge."


	32. Chapter 32

**~.::.~TWO HOURS BEFORE~.::.~**

**Tess Black**

"Mirage! Stop running so fast! You'll break something!" I called after her.

She had rushed to the front door of our apartment flat. She always does this time of the day.

"Daddy!" Mirage squealed, leaping into our father's arms as he returned home. Father grinned, hugging her back.

"Mirage, darling, don't choke me." Father teased, after a few moments setting her back down.

"How was school?" he added.

"Midgardian schools are boring. But I think I'll want a job as a stock trader. Sounds interesting," I said, taking a bite into my apple.

"Tess let me bake cookies with her!" Mirage mused.

Father raised an eyebrow at me. I knew why, too.

"No, Father, we didn't use our powers, we used the oven," I explained.

Father let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. We do not want Asgard finding our location," he tiredly mumbled, moving to go take a seat on the couch.

I looked down at the black gloves on my hands. I'd been wearing gloves ever since I was eight, now I was eighteen. For all I knew, if any of Asgard came down to take us, I would throw them off and burn-and freeze-them alive.

"So where were you today?" I changed the subject.

_"New York."_

New York...we never usually spoke of New York in the household, let alone go there. But I understood exactly why he had gone: he was still looking for our Mother.

I didn't like to think of that traumatic day when we left Asgard. Mirage had still been a baby. We were panicking: Mother had a vision of the Chitauri for the first time in several years. They were coming for us. So we ran.

We were always running, you see. Even when only minutes after arriving to Midgard, we had started to run, but the Chitauri had been faster...and just like that, Mother was gone. But we were always running.

Father had told me plenty, I knew just about everything about the situation that he was willing to share. It was Mirage who didn't know as much. We preferred it that way, for her own sake.

"You know she wouldn't be there. She would've found us by now, if she weren't dead." I muttered.

Father sadly nodded, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

"I suppose." he murmured, and then this wide-eyed, confused look appeared on his face.

"Father?" I whispered nervously as he zoned out, then turned to stare out the window.

He whirled to face me, panic spreading across the room.

"We have to go, now!"

There was no arguing. I merely took Mirage's hand and we bolted. It wasn't the first time we had done this, but every time we move, the Chitauri get closer.

It seemed like the flats were all empty today. It was odd. Then before we could head down the stairs to leave, we heard the heavy footsteps and breathing of something extraterrestrial. I had never actually seen a Chitauri, not even the ones that took Mother, and I didn't plan on it any time soon.

Father froze to the spot, fear and anguish keeping his eyes glued on the creature, before I saw the magic glow in his fingertips.

He tensed, gritting his teeth, as the Chitauri locked onto him, grinning with a shark-toothed smile.

"It has been a long time, little Prince. You know the Chitauri do not like waiting," it snapped.

It lunged, and it looked like Father was going to blast some sort of magic at it, but in the last few seconds, he turned and shot it at Mirage and I.

I let out a gasp, looking at my hands, that were fading away. He had cast a teleportation spell on us!

Mirage screamed when she watched the Chitauri grab him, holding him down against the floor.

"Get Thor's help! I'm so sorry!" Father yelped, and that was the last image we saw, as we had already vanished, appearing into the golden room of the Bifrost.

**~.::.~ASGARD~.::.~**

**Thor Odinson**

I was still face-to-face with the two terrified girls. Mirage had buried her brown curls into Tess' hip. Tess was indeed ridiculously tall, like Loki.

I swallowed, trying to think of what to ask, what to say. The truth was frightening. Loki was taken hostage. He could be dead by now.

"I will send for Healers to overlook you both, and show you to your quarters. I will talk to the Allfather about sending a search for...for Loki."

It hurt, somewhat, saying his name after all this time. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and my son had come rushing in.

"Father! I saw the guards and-well, hello."

Suddenly Tess loosened up, and she smiled.

"Hello Soren!" she chirped.

Soren's face twisted into his boyish smile.

"Tess, is it really you? Ten years can change a person!" Soren mewed.

I shifted awkwardly from where I had been standing. This was certainly strange...first Loki's children appear from nowhere, and everyone seems to be acting like no time has passed. I should be happy, but instead I am unbearably uncomfortable.

"Soren, would you show Tess and Mirage around the palace? I would like to go see the Allfather myself. When you are finished, please show them to their chambers." I awkwardly interrupted.

Soren nodded, though Mirage looked very distraught.

"Is my Daddy going to come get us, soon?" she whimpered.

_"Mirage..." _Tess sighed, resting a comforting hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Hopefully." was the only word I could say. Indeed, hopefully...


	33. Chapter 33

**Thor Odinson**

Odin's tired, aging eyes looked up at me with a sigh of discontent.

"Allfather-"

"I already know. Tess and Mirage have both returned, have they not?" Odin cut me off abruptly.

I stilled.

"What of Loki?" Odin asked, a bit of remorse and grief in his words.

"Loki has not been seen. Heimdall cannot find him, but he is not dead. Loki would've evaded death."

Odin nodded, though it was an exhausted, achy one. I feared he would not live too much longer, every year he was getting weaker and weaker.

There was a loud boom from the hallway, and I jerked upwards to see a guard coming rushing in.

"My lords, the Tesseract has been stolen!"

~.::.~

**?**

I sneered as the pitiful creature stumbled onto its knees, defiance and rage in its gaze.

"Do not glare at me, for you are the one that has failed to comply," I growled.

It let out a huff from the tight, metal mouthpiece on its jaw, preventing speech. It was for the better, for I knew once it got started, it never would shut up.

One of my soldiers came forward with the glowing cube in its clawed hand, and I couldn't help but grin.

"You recognize it, don't you? You already know what's going to happen, except, do you truly know as much as you bluff?"

The creature growled, eyes sharply narrowing, though in its tight bounds, it couldn't move.

I held the Tesseract tight in one hand, creating a scepter, this one a nice shade of silver with coppery spirals trailing down it, and grasped it in my free hand. I sniggered menacingly.

"Remove the gag." I ordered to one of the guards.

The pitiful creature coughed out blood, sucking in hard, long breaths, before looking up to glare at me, breathing hoarsely.

"You can beat and break me as much as you would like. I do not care, but you won't succeed in this!" he hissed, forcing his own sarcastic grin on his face.

I ignored him, placing the scepter gently onto a small pillar. I smiled, then turned back to face him, grabbing his jaw and dragging him inches from my face.

"And break you, I shall, you imbecile! But not just by physical means...You do have two lovely daughters, do you not?"

The god's eyes widened, and he fell with a horrifying THUNK as I let go of his jaw. The pained gasp for air made my spine tingle in delight.

"Don't you touch them! I will rip you apart, limb from limb! Lay one of your disgusting claws on them, and I'll-"

He let out a slight cry as I touched the Tesseract to his chest. As his arms were bound, he couldn't pull away. His green eyes blown up large, and I watched wickedly as they began to turn as blue as the Infinity Stone I was using on him.

"Aww. You fell for the same trap again, Loki," I cooed vilely, "and in the end, I'll still win."

I pulled all of the chains off of him, making his wounds instantaneously vanish.

"Are you going to be obedient, now?" I whispered.

The God of Mischief's blank expression began to nod. I placed the scepter in his hands, grinning.

"Now go, my pet, and distract the Avengers. The world shall belong not only to me, but to our lord Thanos!" I murmured.

~.::.~

**A/N: Well. Things are off to a bad start in both Asgard and Midgard...and it's only been what, an hour since Tess and Mirage arrived to Asgard? Uh oh.**

**-PhantomLilac**


	34. Chapter 34

**?**

Run, run, that's the only thing left you can do.

They left you here, they dropped you here, but they didn't know you still had the will to survive.

My legs pick me up, and I'm wandering the night-streaked roads, keeping my eyes open.

Don't fall asleep, or they'll take you over. Don't fall asleep, _don't fall asleep!_

I grasped the scepter tightly in my hand, using its presence as a reminder as why I had to keep going.

Help. I needed help.

But where could I go?

Nowhere, right?

The light glow of a tower high above me said otherwise.

I let out a muffled groan, parting my lips to take in a shaky breath, which nonetheless was still completely agonizing.

What had they done to me? Why did everything hurt so horribly?

_'Stay awake! Stay awake!'_ I screamed in my thoughts. If I pass out, it's all over, they win.

I gritted my teeth, cursing myself for getting into dilemma this in the first place. Why did I have to act so impulsively? I always got myself into mischief...

"Curse me, curse me!" I whimpered, blindly limping towards the surprisingly unguarded entrance to the towers.

I would have to get help...help I needed so desperately.

~.::.~

**Tony Stark**

"Dad! I need a screwdriver!"

I grabbed the little metal object out of my toolbox, handing it to Ginger, who took it hastily and kept on working.

It had been 18 years since Pepper and I had gotten married and had Ginger, and 11 years since we had gotten a divorce. It was true, that I had been obsessed too much with the suits, and that had been part of what ruined the marriage. But the suits fascinated my daughter, and from there I was glad I shared a connection.

Ginger was fiery and sarcastic, with short copper hair, much like Pepper's. She was a feisty little fighter, and I was certainly proud of her.

"Okay, okay, what am I missing?" she asked me, looking at the tan, metal suit she was building herself.

"Not bad. I don't believe we are missing anything at all." I replied.

RING! Somewhere, the elevator had started up. I sighed.

"I'll get it. It's probably your Uncle Bruce," I mumbled. She groaned.

"I can't stand his gibberish, make him go away then." Ginger hissed.

I unlocked the elevator, rolling my eyes.

"Bruce, it's late, and-"

I abruptly cut myself off. The ice-blue flecked eyes that were desperate, wild, and shadowy were not those of Dr. Banner. The bruised, pale and sickly face couldn't even be Steve's.

It couldn't be...I hadn't seen for...

_"Please help me!"_ the newcomer cried.

~.::.~

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, guys, but I had to fit Tony in somewhere, since he hasn't appeared since the beginning. Hmmmm, who was the newcomer, and why do they need help? Find out next chapter!**

**-PhantomLilac**


	35. Chapter 35

**Tess' Flashback**

_The first time I had to put on the gloves, was the month after the Chitauri took my mother._

_I had been at home._

_I had somehow activated my natural form._

_And it wouldn't go away._

_"Dad!" I shrieked from where I had been standing in the living room._

_Father had come rushing in, looking a bit frazzled, when his face twisted into concern._

_"Tess, sweetheart, calm down, you're letting it get worse." he murmured._

_I was a hyperventilating little girl, only freaking out._

_"It's not going away! It's-"_

_"It'll be okay. Everything is okay. Breathe." Father instructed, gently placing his hands on my shoulders._

_His emerald eyes stared sympathetically into mine, and I found the strength to calm down._

_But then my hands had stayed their natural lavender-violet color._

_"What's wrong with them?" I cried, my whole body trembling._

_He touched my hands softly with his own, and when after a while they wouldn't stop, he abruptly left, coming back with leather black gloves._

_Father slipped them gently into my hands._

_"These used to be your mother's. Her gloves will protect you, I promise," he murmured._

_I hugged him hard, tears starting to lap into my eyelids._

_"I wish Mom was here!" I wailed, losing all mental control. My shoulders heaved and wracked as I began to sob. Father held me tightly back, letting me cry into his shirt._

_"I know, Tess. I know. She loved you, don't ever forget that." he rasped, and I had guessed as a child he was trying not to cry._

_"Dad, please don't ever leave. I don't wanna be an orphan."_

_"Tess...I won't ever abandon you or Mirage. I will _always_ be here for you."_

~.::.~

**Tess Black**

'_I will _always_ be here for you.'_

The words echoed in my head as I watched Helga and Mirage playing in the Palace Gardens, weaving themselves flower tiaras.

I looked down at my hands. As a kid, the gloves had always been too large for me, but now they fit almost perfectly.

Tess!

I looked around me, hearing that oddly familiar voice. It seemed faded, old. I crept behind a tree, wondering if I was going mad.

"Who are you?" I whispered into the nothingness.

Things are going to change, Tess. You will have to be strong. Something absolutely horrible is happening. Promise me you'll be strong.

For a moment, in the bushes, I thought I saw hazel eyes. But then, just like that, they vanished, leaving me so confused.

"Tess!"

Soren tapped my shoulder. I whirled around to catch myself in his relaxed gaze.

"Huh? Oh, hey." I brushed black hairs off of my forehead.

"You alright? You kinda drifted off there, and crawled behind a tree." Soren pointed out, concerned.

I awkwardly smiled.

"Uh yeah, I'm cool. Just thinking about my dad." I lied.

What had that been? I had heard that voice before, I knew the voice from somewhere.

I dove back into the deep reaches of my mind, trying to match the sound and the hazel eyes.

But I found not a trace.

"About that...Tess, it's been a week. My parents are concerned about you and Mirage. Have you considered what happens if he never comes back-"

"He's coming back." I interjected sharply.

Soren shook his head with a sigh.

"Father has told me much of his troublemaking days...and the Chitauri. What if he doesn't?"

I narrowed my eyes, my bottom lip scowling.

"He will come back to us. My Father is cleverer than you believe. He will come back. He always does."

~.::.~

**Loki's Flashback**

_This was not a void of endless falling._

_This was not the shattered Bifrost, or the wormhole it had created._

_Where was I?_

_I stood up shakily. My armor was tattered, in fact, where was my helmet? That had probably been knocked off somewhere._

_It was so, so cold. I tore the remains of my cape off my back and fiercely wrapped it around my shoulders._

_I shuddered. Where was Thor? Where was Odin? Was I in Midgard?_

_I had been in Midgard just the day before. I had been in their Arctics...yes, I could remember it all vividly now!_

_Failure and shame hit me. I was such a bloody fool! The throne would've never been mine to take in the first place!_

_My lips parted as I sucked in a rasping breath. I was certain at least my eyes had turned crimson...part of the Jotun heritage I so dreadfully despised._

_'Why, Father? Why did you have to lie to me?' I thought dreadfully, the pain and humility sinking in. Humility for what I'd done. Humility for what I was._

_"Hello, Little Prince," a voice whispered in my ear. I spun on my heels, turning to face the villainous creature that would affect my life forever._

_I took a step back, my eyes widening in fear._

_"Who are you, what do you want?" I cried, holding my arms up to protect myself. The creature grabbed my wrists hard, making me yelp and squirm._

_I struggled against its grip, its foul death-stench of a breath hitting my nostrils. I gagged, my eyes watering up. It was so putrid, so disgusting!_

_It- tongue slipped out from between its pointy teeth. It made a hissing sound, flickering like a snake, and traced my cheek. I tried to pull away from the slimy, thin object lapping at my cheek, but its other blunt hand grabbed my jaw._

_"I am The Other, leader of the Chitauri race. I'll gladly let you go, if you do me a favor." it amusingly growled._

_I scowled, though the intense fear writhing in my gut made me want to scream._

_"What favor?"_

_"Retrieve for me the Tesseract, and in exchange I will allow you to rule over Midgard."_

_I hesitated. Rule Midgard? Was that what I truly wanted, was that where my destiny lied?_

_"I do not accept. I refuse to drop to such a low level!" I snarled._

_The Other slammed me to the ground, and I let out a yelp of pain. I tried to stand up, but it grabbed a fistful of my hair and shoved me back down._

_"Stay down, you mewling quim!" The Other screeched. I let out a grunt of agony._

_"How dare you defy the Chitauri by refusing such a gracious offer! We will teach you a lesson, Laufeyson!"_

_His clubby hand bashed into the side of my head, and everything went completely black._

~.::.~

_I wasn't sure how long I had been in The Other's bedchambers, but it was no short time. Months? Years? I had lost track after the seventh week. Long since had I cried for Thor or Odin to save me. They, by now, had probably forgotten about me._

_My stomach hurt and groaned in hunger and pain. There was not an inch of my skin not shackled or bruised. I had once possessed a decent amount of muscle, now I had drum-tight flesh stretched over pathetic bones._

_"Hello, my little pet." the voice beside me whispered. I stilled, wincing at its touch._

_"Ah, have energy today?" it continued. I did not answer. I refused to answer._

_"Loki Laufeyson...I think you've had enough punishment. Will you take up my offer, or perish where you lie?"_

_"I accept, I'll get you the Tesseract." I shakily replied. The Other grinned viscously._

_"Good answer. I shall retrieve the Tribal Healer, and then you will live up to Lord Thanos' wishes." The Other murmured._

~.::.~

**A/N: Well. Now we know why Loki was so ruined when he popped up at Stark Towers in ch1, right? :-/**

**-PhantomLilac**


	36. Chapter 36

**?**

The wind was roaring in my ears. I stared dizzily at the heights, miles below me, were streets.

Would I die if I dropped from this height? I gripped the scepter in my hand. I hoped this would shatter with me.

_Don't you dare,_ The Other's voice snarled in the back of my mind, _you have no right to do so, Odinson._

"I won't let you control me!" I tiredly snapped, feeling the exhaustion creeping into my eyelids.

I forced myself to stay awake for this...I fall asleep, then everyone loses...

I had been awake for at least 48 hours now. Stark would be baffled when he found I had immediately left early in the morning. I hoped he would understand, but that arrogant fool probably wouldn't.

_Come now, Odinson, having second thoughts? Why don't you take a nap, since you're so tired?_

"No! No, get out of my head!" I screeched, looking back down. My eyesight was now spinning. What had The Other done to me!?

_Confused, are you? You are truly pathetic. You will never win. In the end, you will always kneel to the Chitauri._

"I will never kneel to you!" I defiantly barked, and let myself begin to fall.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

Heimdall had told myself, Soren and Tess that he could see Loki. None of us could not argue, we left right at that moment to retrieve him. Odin would watch over Mirage and Helga. No harm would come to them.

Except, the moment we arrived in New York, it didn't take long to pinpoint where he was.

I saw a figure falling, from an extremely high up building. I knew by the shape that it was my brother.

I swung Mjolnir in my hand, lunging forward into the air and grabbing the cuff of his shirt, knocking both of us into an office building room. Fortunately, no Midgardians were inside.

"Loki, what were you doing!?" I cried, shaking him. I hadn't seen him in ten years, and he looked absolutely awful.

His face was covered in bruises, eyes wild from lack of sleep and exhaustion. I cupped his chin, lifting his face to look at me.

"You shouldn't have interrupted, I have to die!" Loki screeched back, tears streaming down his eyes.

"And how would Tess or Mirage feel? You're their father, they need you," I argued, "and you're my only brother. Loki..."

"I left you instructions in case this occurred, Thor! Now... the Chitauri are... going to..."

Loki's eyes lulled to the back of his head, eyelids fluttering shut. I paused for a moment, watching as the bruises and cuts began to heal themselves.

"Loki?" I murmured softly, patting his cheek in hopes to stir him.

The reaction I got made me fear the absolute worst.

I was met with dilated, ice blue eyes. I knew exactly what had happened, why Loki had been trying to warn me.

Before I could react, Loki smirked and shoved me, knocking me all the way out of the building. The force left me gasping on the ground, several meters below where I had crashed through and fell.

"Father!" Soren called, rushing and grabbing my arm, hoisting me back up.

"I'm alright." I grumbled, brushing debris off of my shoulders.

"I knew something bad would happen. This was a bad idea." Tess groaned, flexing her fingers in her gloves.

I got back onto my feet, to hear a whirring sound.

"Thor! Having trouble with Reindeer Games?"

I was Tony Stark's voice I heard, except the several footsteps that followed him were all too familiar...

The Avengers had assembled.

"Nick Fury noted a disturbance in New York," Black Widow explained, eyes narrowed, "so he sent us to fight it."

I nodded, though I was still dazed by their arrival speed.

"Whatever he does, you must not kill him!" I growled in order.

Captain America scowled.

"What if he kills a citizen? We can't exactly let him endanger the people!" he argued.

"He's my father!" Tess cried angrily, her face turning into that of anger. Soren held her wrist steadily.

"Easy, Tess, easy. They won't kill him." Soren cooed gently.

Banner shrugged.

"Alright. We'll just take him down, then. What would you like me to do?" Banner asked.

I smirked.

"Do what is best, Doctor. _Smash."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Thor Odinson**

It hadn't taken long for the Chitauri-possessed Loki to resurface. His blue orbs of eyes stood out amongst the gold helmet framing his face, the wild tufts of black hair sticking out in the back.

He grinned, landing deftly onto his feet meters away, that chilling weapon of a scepter in his hand.

"No Tesseract this time, Loki, or can we even call you that?" Natascha growled.

He laughed in response.

"I do not require it. My lord already has it in his possession." Loki responded.

The tip of the scepter glowed, and I braced myself to attack, Mjolnir feeling light in my hand.

"I'm giving you one last chance, release my brother, or great suffering will befall you!" I snarled. Once again I got breathy laugher as recoil.

"Whatever do you mean, Odinson? There is none of him left to retrieve! Shall I detail all of his torture for you? How I and Lord Thanos broke his shattered soul into a million pieces? You saw what happened to him twenty years ago. He was so empty inside, Odinson, when we found him! Every time we _beat_ him, _hit_ him, used him at our disposal for pleasure, he screamed for you and that pathetic Odin to _rescue him_! He was easy to mentally destroy then, and yet he failed the task we gave him: retrieve the Tesseract. However, this time we didn't even require him to retrieve it, you Asgardian _fools_ left it right out in the open for us to take!" he screeched.

I couldn't take it anymore. I fought back horrible rage, the desire to murder this imposter where he stood. I knew, after Malekith had taken control of Loki before, that the Chitauri had also done the same those years before, but he hadn't told me the details. Loki never told me they had tortured him. Now it all made sense. Loki had always been prideful, so perceptive of everyone except himself. He was too prideful, and probably afraid, to confess what had really happened behind closed doors.

"Oh, why aren't you speaking, Odinson? Would you like me to show you the marks where he's been burned? Ever notice that he never wears short sleeves, no matter if it is much too hot? _Jotuns_ stay away from flames for a reason. They are the most effective form of torture for them, might I note."

"Shut up!" I roared, tossing Mjolnir at him, but he dodged. I recalled it, the hammer slamming into my open hand. I clenched my fist around the handle, fury erupting in my heart.

"Now!" I added hastily. Banner huffed, his shirt beginning to tear, his skin turning an ugly green.

Loki growled in irritation, the tip of the scepter growing brighter, and suddenly...two small portals opened on either side of him, ten massive, brutish looking Chitauri stepping out.

"My precious Kursed soldiers...kill them all." Loki cooed.

~.::.~

**Loki's Flashback**

Run, keep running!

_The broken shackles on my ripped trousers jangled as I took each flustering footstep._

Run, get away before it's too late! Get help, get help!

_"Hello, my puny little god."_

_The voice made me jerk where I stood, and I suddenly couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried._

_A thick hand yanked my hair back, the hot breath of The Other taut on my neck. I shuddered._

_"I promised you a healer, little god, and much more, if you had only stayed put. How can I trust you to retrieve for my lord the Tesseract if you can't follow little orders?"_

_His other hand wrapped around my waist, caressing my thin, boney hips._

_"P-please, no more...no more..." I cried. The tension in his fist increased, and I yelped, feeling fresh blood trickle through my scalp._

_"No more of what? You do not like it when I pleasure you, Laufeyson?" he cooed, its disgusting lips touching my jaw. Tears began to seep from my eyes._

_"Let me go...please just let me go..."_

_Suddenly, my chest hit the floor. The Other grabbed my wrist. I twisted my head slightly, just barely able to watch him pull out a burning hot iron._

_"No!" I screamed, struggling in his grip. He grinned._

_"Come now, Jotun, how about we play with fire?"_

_~.::.~_

_I cradled my scorched arm in my unharmed one, trembling silently in the corner of the room, while The Other still laughed._

_"You truly are pathetic. Will you obey me now, Laufeyson, or shall I mark your other arm for you?"_

_I weakly shook my head, slumping against the wall with a painful gasp._

_"I'll do as you ask...I'll get the Tesseract..."_

Thor, Odin...Frigga...forgive me, please...understand I don't want to hurt anyone.

Please...

Save me from myself.


	38. Chapter 38

**?**

It was my usual day. I sat alone in the coffee shop, in a booth, my laptop connected to its free wifi as I sipped away at my venti-sized drink.

It was here, for the past several years, I forgot who I was, or forgot, to be more precise, what I was. What I had done. What mistakes had led me to this point, and the hole of lies and betrayals that had dug me here.

My phone in my pocket buzzed. It was a phone call.

"Hello?"

"We need you at HQ right now." came Nick Fury's voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Stark's daughter break something else?" I growled, thinking of that spoiled brat, Ginger Stark, who always seemed to get away with the occasional destruction she brought on.

"Have you looked at the news?" Fury replied irritably.

I looked up at a television feet away, my eyes widening as a news anchor came onscreen.

"Breaking news: Alien attack in New York City has just been conquered by The Avengers. Super Villain Loki was spotted in battle with The Hulk-"

I stopped listening to the news, slamming my laptop shut.

_"I will be there in a few."_

~.::.~

**Tess Black**

I paced back and forth outside closed doors, waiting for news on my father, when that pesky girl tapped my shoulder again.

"What?" I snapped.

"You need to relax a little bit. They're taking care of your dad. I just wanted to ask your name." the redhead replied, rolling her eyes irritably.

I sighed, slumping down in a chair beside Soren.

"Tess Black Lokisdottir. And you are?"

"Ginger Stark. Nice to meet ya, I guess. So what's it like, having a dad who's a super villain?"

My face must've turned scarlet with rage, for she put her hands up.

"Woah, woah, I mean no harm, just a curious question."

"My father is no criminal." I snarled.

Soren rested his hand on my shoulder, and I let out another sigh.

"Ginger isn't saying he's bad, she was just wondering about him. So Ginger, are you and I the only offspring of Avengers around here?" Soren asked.

Ginger shook her head.

"Nah. Uncle Clint and Aunt Natascha have a son named Aro. He's hanging around here somewhere, he's rather reclusive. Then there's the Rogers twins, Lucifer and Iris. We all hang out once in a while. You both can come join us sometime."

I started zoning out a bit, resting my head tiredly onto Soren's shoulder. Soren made sense in all of this dilemma...he was the only person I understood, the only person who kept me calm from the storm raging around me.

I couldn't stop thinking of my Father, and wondering if maybe Ginger was right. Maybe part of him was a criminal. It hurt so much, that he had tried to kill himself. He hadn't even attempted to think another way through this issue, he had only considered himself.

In my entire life, Father had always been there for me. He was an open book, but from what the Chitauri had been saying, perhaps there were things he hadn't told me, or things he had lied about. Why couldn't he just trust me, why didn't he-

"Tess Black?" a voice alerted me. A woman with red hair tied back in a ponytail was gazing down at me.

I awkwardly shifted off of Soren, who snorted in affectionate amusement, before I stood up.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Nick Fury and Thor are going to start interrogating your... father, and offered for you to observe, knowing you are closest to him. Would you-"

"Of course. I would like to hear what has to be said." I responded.

~.::.~

**Thor Odinson**

The closed in room that Fury was leading me to was the most dismal, depressing sight I had ever laid eyes on.

Loki, with his possessed ice-blue eyes, glared in hostility at us from where he was strapped to a chair. He was not wearing a shirt, rather his arms were down on his sides with needles filled with black liquid pierced into his elbows.

I had not ever seen Loki without long-sleeved tunics on, and the sight was horrendous. There were so many scars dotting his body, especially his arms.

Gods were difficult to scar. Our bodies were much stronger than a Midgardian. Whatever caused these had to have been a repeated action, repeated abuse.

And the horrible word written on his arm was "Laufeyson." It was obviously caused by some burn several years ago, but it had scarred over into the ugly writings spanned across the entirety of the joint.

No wonder Loki hid it.

He was ashamed.

Except even in his weakened state, even though the needles in his arms with their magic-repelling fluid pumping into his body, Loki smirked.

"Does it horrify you, brother, to know that these are your fault? _You_ threw me into that abyss and allowed the Chitauri to use and abuse me." Loki growled.

"Don't even pretend to be him, you fiend!" I growled.

"It is much funner this way, though. I could get used to this body. I get so much knowledge this way, so much more magic," Loki said with a malicious grin, "and it will be in this body that I kill you. Slowly. Painfully. And only then will he wake up, and scream in horror, knowing that it was with his own hands that brought your death, and then I will drag him kicking and screaming back to the torture chambers until he _rots_ as my _willing slave!"_

"Enough games, tell us everything now before I have to use plan B, and trust me, you freak, you ain't gonna like plan B!" Fury howled.

"Games? I have not played enough yet for this to be a game. This is not a game, this is harsh reality. Why don't you mortals just give up already? Loki Odinson is no longer in control of his own body, he's not even here, but ooh, his _daughter_ is."

"Don't you even think about going near her! You'll have to go through all of SHIELD to even get a word to my niece." I protectively snarled.

Fury rolled his eyes.

"Thor, I don't think this is going to work."

"Then what is your Plan B?" I snapped back. He smiled faintly, grabbing a device and pressing a button on it.

"Send in _Agent Black_ for backup."


	39. Chapter 39

**Thor Odinson**

"Agent Black?" I echoed, shock and dismay in my words.

Loki laughed in amusement.

"Bringing the lying witch back in the game? She's evaded the Chitauri for years...you'll only make it worse on your precious Loki." he mocked.

"Are you suggesting he can hear us?" Fury growled.

"Oh yes, and see you as well. Loki Laufeyson is very much so aware of what's happening, and the kick is his defenselessness!"

I shook my head in sad disbelief, then looked to Nick Fury.

"Annette is here? And in the occasions I did come to Midgard, no one told me? I could've relayed this to Loki...she's been considered dead for 8 years!" I argued.

Nick Fury shrugged.

"When she came to us, she was near death herself. She asked us to keep it classified. She said her family would be in danger otherwise." he replied.

I gritted my teeth.

A likely story.

Annette Black and Loki were such a perfect pair because both were well known liars.

Hadn't she already lied to Loki once before? And what had that done to him? Left him in depression, despair, and anguish.

Now I could only imagine how he'd react, knowing she was alive. Even worse, how my nieces would feel...

The doors opened. I turned on my heels, staring in awe.

Annette Black.

I had been told she was dead for eight years now.

Her clear blue eyes instantly turned regretful when our gazes met, and she looked as if she were to break into tears.

"Annette-"

"Please, I know I have myself to explain for. But let's get my husband back, shall we?" Annette murmured sadly, turning to face Loki, who was snickering.

"Oh, we have eternity, darling, for you to explain yourself to Thor," he growled.

Nick Fury simply gave a nod to Annette, whose hand immediately turned crimson, flames beginning to ignite on her fingertips.

Loki snarled, wincing his face away from the closeness of her hand.

"You wouldn't dare, wench! You burn me, you burn him! Even if you bring him back, it will only be temporary! The moment he falls back into unconsciousness, he will be mine for the taking. He was always mine to begin with." the possessed God of Mischief hissed.

Annette shook her head.

"It is a risk I'm willing to take." she grievingly replied, pressing the hand to his forehead. He let out a shriek, a mild burn appearing on his forehead. The heat was too immense on his frail, but hidden, Jotun skin. The imposter went out cold.

"I can trust you two alone with him." Fury said, before turning and leaving. He locked the doors behind him.

Both of us stood in tense silence.

"Where were you, those eight years!? What really happened!? Loki had to raise two children all alone, and from what I am aware of, he was very emotionally unstable, and still is. He needed you. Tess and Mirage needed you." I demanded.

"The Chitauri tried to kill me. I had to fake my death. It gave Loki a step ahead all of these years, a step out of their grasp. If he had known I was alive, he would've gone looking for me, and thrown himself and our children right into harm's way. You know he's reckless. You don't think I'm not hurting from it, either!?" she replied bitterly.

She let out a loose sob, but I didn't deter.

"You could've done something, anything...everyone mourned your death!" I responded angrily.

"What? What could I have done? I would've been a fork in the road, I would've slowed them down. I love Loki, I love our children. I wanted nothing but the best for them, but I couldn't give that to them. Only Loki could protect them. So I had to go away, and I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. for protection. Got a new job as an agent. Made myself less obvious to the Chitauri. I've wanted to tell everybody for a long, long time..." Annette sobbed.

There was a raspy breath that erupted from Loki, and both of us stopped our arguing, snapping our attention to him.

He was watching us, with very wide, emerald eyes, and he was trembling, pale, and weak looking again. The illusion of strength that The Other had cast upon him.

"Brother!" I relievedly said, taking a step forward.

"STAY BACK, IDIOT!" Loki screeched, struggling in his restraints. My eyes widened.

"Loki-" Annette whimpered.

"Both of you are just an illusion," he chuckled suddenly, "this is all a dream. Then I'm going to wake up bound in the bedchambers...this isn't real..."

For once, amidst our hostility, Annette and I exchanged a worried glance. Something was wrong. Something was different. The last time Loki had been awake, even though he had insulted me and begged me to leave him alone, he wasn't delusional.

I pulled Annette aside.

"He is hysterical, how much did you burn him?" I whispered.

"This is the lightest, this is lighter than even when Malekith had taken over him before." Annette swore, looking over her shoulder at the weak, scrawny Loki.

She slowly walked away from me and towards him.

"Loki, we aren't going to hurt you, we're going to help you."

He started hyperventilating as she drew near, his pale face drawing sweat and exhaustion.

"NO! Get away, get away from me!" he cried, real tears running down his cheeks.

"Listen to her." I growled impatiently.

"You're both illusions, sent by the Chitauri to haunt me!" Loki screamed, fighting his restraints.

Annette calmly smiled, her eyelids lulling slightly as she placed her gentle hands into his, squeezing them gently.

There was utter silence, and I braced myself for a violent insult, but found that none came.

The dawn of horrid realization hit Loki, and he let out a choking cry.

"N-no! _No!_ You're dead! I saw them murder you...right in front of me!" he sobbed.

Annette shook her head grievingly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"You taught me all your tricks, love," she murmured, "it will take a lot more than a couple Chitauri to take me down."

Loki shook his head, once more struggling.

Suddenly, rage struck him down, and he glared her down.

"Do you know what that did to me!? Why didn't you tell me!? Why didn't you come find us...Tess was so afraid, so alone! She still mourns, you traumatized her! Traumatized her...and Mirage! Mirage doesn't even know who you are!"

His shoulder heaped up and down as he began to weep, each word of his wavering. I took a step forward to intervene, but found that no words came.

"I know. I know. I'm so sorry. This time, it truly was my fault," she whispered, pressing a hand to his shaky cheek.

"Don't apologize to me!" Loki screamed, weakly jerking his head away from her touch.

_"Loki-"_ I warned.

Then he let out a crude laugh.

"Don't even _think_ about going near Tess or Mirage. For this, I don't even want you near them. I thought I loved you, Annette. I'm supposed to be the God of Lies, but you clearly win that way!"

_"Why do you twist my words?" _Annette snapped.

Loki froze, slumping back from a distant memory. I grabbed Annette's elbow, shaking her gently.

"He's weak and hallucinating. He's in a high security room. Nobody will harm him, we just need to give him some time alone." I muttered, hoping I was right.

Even at this point if he did reawaken as The Other, he could not go anywhere, for he was tightly bound and unable to use magic for the time being.

We left him there, and for some reason, he did not object, or say a word.

He was back to square one again. Just like the last time with the Chitauri.

~.::.~

**A/N: Annette is alive!? *le gasp* and now she's in even worse of a mess. Good going, Annette. You get the Worst Mother of the Year award.**

**And yay, semi-permanently mentally destroyed Loki! Everyone's favorite, disturbed character!**

**Poor Thor in the middle of all this drama. He's kinda sitting there going, "wtf happened this time?"**

**-PhantomLilac**


End file.
